Life goes on, even on the beach
by Emma Gene Louise
Summary: The flight 29 downers never get rescued. the signal light wasn't seen. They did, however, find hotel Tango and they bring the group back together. The captain follows them, but ends up killing himself. Now they have no hope of being rescued
1. Weakness and Strength

_**** Imagine, the captain killed himself 'mentally unstable' and the 7 main characters are again joined with a wounded and sick Ian, a slightly wounded Abby, and Jory. The signal light was never flashed, or created, and the kids haven't been found yet. The Typhoon missed them by a mile and the 10 characters are back at camp.****_

His dead corpse was just sitting there on the sand. Covered in blood, my hands couldn't stop shaking. My eyes never leaving the lifeless Captain.

"It's ok Day, you couldn't do anything to stop him, he was, Mentally unstable." Lex said, trying to comfort me. I sat there and watched him pick up the knife. I didn't say 'stop' or 'no!' I just watched. I watched as he stabbed himself in the chest and buckled over in pain. I watched as his chest stopped rising and I watched while Lex told me it wasn't my fault. I finally raised my eyes off of him and looked at my brown haired younger brother. It must have been painful to be a child and go through all that we have. I turned around and started walking towards camp. Jory sat next to Ian and wiped sweat off his forehead. His fever was raging and I could tell he was in pain. I knelt down beside the shaking boy and felt his forehead, he gave me a smile.

" You didn't have to take me." he whispered, eyes squining. I shook my head.

"Yes, Yes we did Ian." I said defiantly, not looking into his eyes. I searched the first aid bag for aspirin. I blended it with water, because he was in no condition to swallow pills. Nathan, Eric, and Taylor came back with containers of cooled water. Jory quickly took the wet cloth off of his head and re-soaked it. Ian suddenly bent his head back in pain. She soothed him and replaced the towel. I could see that the connection between those two had grown closer with the month they spent away from us.

"So what happened to you guys, when you were like...gone?" Taylor asked. Jory frowned a little.

****-Flashback to 15 days ago, Jory's POV-****

I woke up in a jolt. "Abby! Help!" I shouted. Ian hovered over my head.

"Shh, Jory, Are you OK?" He asked. I laid back down. "Yeah.." I rubbed my temples. I suddenly remembered everything. "Abby, Captain Russell, where are they!" I jolted up again. My head throbbed.

"Ugh!" I said closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"You got thrown against a rock cave. It's a miracle we survived. The flood sent us in different directions. You've been out for a whole day." Ian said solemnly. I opened my eyes and saw that Ian had cuts around his face, and a huge bruise above his left eye. My eyes teared up.

"We're not going to see them again, are we." I said shakily, fighting back tears. Ian shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't know." He said. Within a few days I was strong enough and we started walking. We walked and camped for a at least a week, By that point we were living on whatever fruit and water we could find. We eventually found the Hotel Tango.

"We're saved! We're saved!" I shouted. Ian brought me into a tight hug. We ran towards the building, as fast as our weak bodies would let us.

"It's pretty old." I said. "The building could collapse."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Ian said confidently. We walked towards the closest entrance.

"I'll check upstairs, you check downstairs." he said, taking off to the stairs. Thats when i saw the captain. He wasn't himself.

"Captain Russell?" I asked, His eyes bugged out at me and he shouted.

"Whooeryew!" he slurred. At first, I thought he was drunk, then he started acting strange.

"I don't know who you er! Get off my pirate ship!" He shouted to me, waving a large knife at me. I backed off

"Don't you remember me! From the plane crash!" I asked. His eyes flashed in my direction.

"How do you know about the plane crash?" He asked, stepping towards me. Almost if on cue, I heard a scream and a crash. I ran back to the entrance and found Ian on the floor. The ceiling had caved in and Ian was under some of the rubble.

"Ian! Ian! Are you OK?" I screamed. I cleared the plaster around his body. He looked up, tears stung his eyes.

"My leg." He hissed through his teeth. I looked down to inspect the damage. The appendage was bent out to the side, in a way that proved it was broken.

"Captain Russell! Help!" I shouted. He ran in and saw Ian on the floor. "We need to help him! We should carry him back to the plane! They have first aid!" I gasped for air. I was freaking out. He looked at me with crazy eyes and twisted his mouth into a crazy smile.

"If we bring him back we'll get killed by the pirates! The pirates are out to get us!!" He said and ran, but I was concerned on other things. I manged to bring Ian into a smaller room and set him up against the wall. I put some wood up against his legs and tied it together with pieces of cloth. For the next week we sat in the room. I brought him food, but he started to get sick. He started to get feverish and was constantly complaining of sharp stomach pains.

**** present, Dayle's POV****

"Wow." I said. Ian was finally asleep on the ground next to the fire, the drowsiness of the aspirin kicking in. Jory replaced his wet towel.

"And he's been steadily getting worse... I just don't know what to do." She said, her eyes filling with tears. Abby came over and hugged her. Everybody was sympathetic to the crying girl.

"You're with us now." Nathan said.

"Yeah." Melissa said. "Everything is going to be OK."

The truth was, I didn't know what to do with Ian. We all had our share of bruises and scrapes, But Ian was real bad. Lex flipped through his disease Manual.

"Could be a basic infection, or a more severe one..." Lex mused. Jackson had obviously had enough, and quickly stood up and walked into the jungle, Melissa ran after him. Nathan and Taylor got up to get more water.

"I'll go fishing." Eric volunteered. He grabbed the fishing pole and turned towards the ocean. Eric had really manned up these last couple of days. Jory stood up and put some more wood in the fire pit. Ian stirred when I put more cool water on his forehead. Abby had fallen asleep on the sand a couple feet away.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Jory said, I nodded and she walked down the shoreline. Lex had gotten up to go work on the shelter, we would need it with 3 more kids to take care of. A hour later Nathan and Taylor came back with 5 jugs of water. Eric came back with 8 fish. Everybody was happy with the catch. I started to cook dinner and the sun was setting. Jackson and Melissa had slowly wandered back together.

"OH my gosh!" Taylor shrieked. Melissa shifted uncomfortably. "You two kissed!" she laughed. Jackson tried to turn around and bolt, but Melissa grabbed his arm.

"yeah, and your point is?" Melissa asked defiantly. Taylor, looking dumbfound, didn't have anything else to say. Abby started to pace in front of the fire.

"Jory left a couple of hours ago, something must have happened." Abby said, panicking. Jory had been gone for a long time.

"Ok." I said standing up. "Lets go look for her. She's probably just watching the water." I grabbed a coat and handed one to Abby.

"I'm going with you."Nathan said putting on a coat. Melissa took my place beside Ian. And we set out to find Jory. We walked and called her name for a hour. And just before we were going to give up, Abby shrieked. We ran to where Abby was and saw Jory passed out on the shore. And the rising tide had covered half her body. The three of us lifted her out of the way of the incoming tides. She was soaked and shivering.

"She's hypothermic." I said, putting my coat onto her frozen body. Nathan and Abby did the same. The cold winds nipped at our newly exposed skin. Nathan's radiated against the moonlight.

"Jory, Jory wake up! Please Jory, wake up!" Abby sobbed. Nathan grunted and lifed up the frozen girl, and carried her back to camp. When we got back , Melissa was helping Ian eat some fish when we arrived, Jory in Nathan's hands. When Ian saw her he froze up, dropping the fish he was eating. Taylor gasped.

"Oh my gosh? What happened?" she asked stupidly.

"Get blankets!" Abby shouted. Eric and Lex got up to get blankets. Taylor stood up and walked over to us. I sometimes couldn't stand how dense she was. Jory shook in our arms. We sat her down by the fire and covered her with coats. . I patted the silent Ian on the shoulder and he sunk down, trying not to show pain. Now we had two friends who were sick..what else could go wrong?

*****-Melissa's POV*****

The next day, Jory's color was returning, but she was still asleep. Ian's fever had gotten worse with the heated daylight hours. I had given him more Advil, but everybody knew that the supply would only last for so long. Everybody else was out doing their chores and I was given the duty of watching over the sleeping couple. I was watching the fire when Jory stirred behind me.

"Abby?" she asked, her voice hoarse. I turned around and she had squinted her eyes open and sat up.

"Hey! Your awake! How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked at Ian.

"How's he feeling?" She asked, looking at Ian. I frowned.

"He's been pretty conked from all the Advil." I said, looking for Abby or Daley. I wasn't sure I was the person Jory wanted to talk to. Abby came out of the jungle with 2 jugs of water, when she saw Jory awake she ran over.

"Jory!" she said and flung her arms around her. She smiled.

"hey." she said. Before anybody else could say anything, Jory collapsed in Abby's arms.

"It's OK. Its just exhaustion." I sighed. Silently happy she fell back asleep. Abby reluctantly left to continue her jobs. About a hour later, Ian woke up. He immediately looked at Jory.

"Is she.." He asked, thinking the worst.

"Oh no, No! She woke up earlier, just exhausted." I assured him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain." He said quietly. I turned to face him. Sighing, hoping I wasn't about to say something stupid.

"You're not a pain! We know that once you're all right you can help us out!" I said, giving him more water. Jory stirred and Ian's eyes darted towards her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey..." she said weakly. Ian smiled.

"Glad you're feeling better." He said. She sighed and laid back down.

"I still feel so weak..." She said. Ian sighed.

"Me too." a shudder rippled through his body and he threw his head back and groaned, gritting his teeth. Jory jolted up and wiped her hand over his sweating forehead.

"His fever has gotten worse." she said sternly. "You should have been watching him better."

"I know, we're hoping it'll go down soon." I sighed. She shook her head and laid down. They were both asleep till dinner. Everybody did their part, even Taylor and Eric helped out. When the fish and fruit were peeled and cooked, Jory woke up. Everybody started talking at once.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Is anything broken?" Lex asked. Jory was overwhelmed and closed her eyes

"Shush! Be quiet!" Daley shouted. I was always amazed by her leadership, even in the hardest times. Everybody shut up quickly. Jory opened her eyes.

"I'll answer questions in order of importance. I don't think anythings broken." She started, slowly moving her body. " I'm not frozen anymore, but I still feel weak." she said quietly. But she looked up again. "I was feeling bad about Ian, and I wanted to take a walk. I walked for a mile and a half when I started getting tired. I started to walk back when I was overcome by dizziness. I sat down where I was, and then... I guess I just passed out." Jory mused.

"Now the question is... why." Lex said.

"Exhaustion? Lack of food? Mosquito madness?" Eric laughed, Jackson thwacked him upside the head/

"Or maybe she's got the same thing Ian does..." Abby said, trailing off at the end to feel Jory's forehead. "It's not warm. So maybe it was just exhaustion." she said. Lex wasn't convinced.

"I'm still not sure." He said. "I think we should keep her under observation for..." Lex tried to say before Jory cut him off.

"Observation! Like I'm some Lab rat!" she shouted standing up. Abby tried to get her to sit down, but by the time she got up, Jory had already passed out into her arms again. Everybody was concerned, but nobody said anything. Because we knew nobody had the answers.


	2. Together again?

**Both up in the same day! woot! well i kinda had the first 2 chapters written out already! chapter 3 is in the making, Get ready for some serious wierdness!!! yeah, wierdness**

**remember to R&R!

* * *

  
**

******Melissa POV******

* * *

As the sun left the sky I switched jobs with Taylor for the night and headed into the plane. Lex, Eric, Nathan, Jackson and Daley had gone to sleep, But Abbey was nowhere to be found. I put shoes on and ran out to the beach. When I got there Abby was sitting on the sand, unharmed. Her body glowed in the moonlight. I walked down and sat beside her. Her watery eyes gazed longingly at the moon.

"We're never going to going to get outta here. Rescue isn't coming, Ian's sick, Jory's hurt, and who knows whose in for it next!" she said angrily. I leaned on her shoulder.

"I know its hard, and it seems like there's no rescue in sight, but you need to remember that 11 people went missing! 10 of them were kids. Rescues coming, and it's coming soon." I lied. I had no idea whether it was at all a reality, being saved and all. Together we stood and walked bravely back to camp.

"I'm going to go check on Ian and Jory. I'll be inside In a minute." she said walking towards the fire pit. Taylor was asleep on the sand , figures. I tried to say awake until Abby came back inside the plane, but I lost that battle as my eyelids closed and dreams of chocolate and toilet paper passed through my head.

*******Jory POV******

* * *

  
**

I woke with a start, something had landed on me. I turned to see Abby's hand laying next to me. She was asleep with a blanket over her. Was she hurt too? I was worried, so I shook her and tried to wake her up.

"Abby...Abby...wake up." she jolted awake and sat up.

"Are you OK? Do you need anything?" she asked sweetly. I smiled

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were OK." I laughed, trying to shake off my embrarasment.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Woah, Ian, look!" Abby said with a shocked expression. I turned to see Ian sweating bullets.

"I'll get the aspirin!" She said quickly. She ran off and I put more cold water on his forehead. He woke up.

"Wha?" he whispered hoarsely. I shhed him and patted his forehead. Abby ran back with the aspirin already in the water.

"This should cool him down." she said, giving him some water. He stopped sweating and sat up. We stayed up talking the rest of the night, and by sunrise we had all passed out.

"Wakey wakey sunshine, the world says." Abby sung

"Hello." I finnished laughing quietly. Ian grunted.

"Lemme sleerp." he mumbled.

"Men." She said. We both fell over laughing. It felt great to laugh again. Abby had brought us Leafs of food and I greatfully consumed all of it, Ian only at some. I worried about him, but I didn't let him know. I felt well enough to take a walk down the beach, but Abby wouldn't let me go unless I was with her. So the two of us walked down to the beach. We didn't get far before I started to feel tired. I didn't want to tell Abby, so I waited till we had gotten down to the shore to sit. The calm and rythmic movement of the waves made me want to sleep. I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids felt like they were being weighed down. The next thing I knew I was sitting at the fire pit.

"Hmm?" I asked as I stretched. Abby and Ian were talking. He looked a lot better, and when I felt his forehead it was much cooler.

"You fell asleep at the beach, and I carried you back." Abby answered my question. "And Ian's fever has gone way down and he says he's feeling lots better." I realized that Ian was sitting with his leg propped up.

"You, on the other hand, haven't gained back all your energy, so we're trying to shove it all back in with rest and food." Ian laughed. "The royal treatment!" I looked over at the plane to see Daley's little brother on top of the plane, fiddling with an Iron rod.

"Should he be up there?" I asked motioning to the plane. Abby looked over and laughed.

"Hey Lex! Don't fall off!" she laughed. Lex turned and smiled cheekily at us.

"I'm fixing, well, trying to fix the radio!" He shouted.

" You would really let a little kid up on top of a plane?" I asked worriedly

"He's the only one who knows how to do it." She said, Melissa came back from the jungle.

"Phew it's hot today." she said, wiping her head with a bandanna. A basket filled with fruit sat beside her. "How's everybody feeling today?" she asked cheerily. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, other than not being able to stand, Pretty good." He said cheekily. Melissa took another container of water and walked back into the jungle.

"I've got a surprise!" Nathan said surprising us from behind. We jumped.

"Nathan, what was that for!" Abby said sternly. Nathan put his hands up in submission.

"Then I guess you don't want my surprise." Nathan said, handing Ian 2 wooden objects. Ians face lit up.

"Crutches!" He smiled. I laughed with astonishment. They were pretty good for an Island. Nathan and Abby helped him up and I put the crutches under his arms. He walked around and smiled.

"They work great! Now I can help out!" Ian smiled. Abby looked on doubtfully.

"you still have got a bit of a fever." She said motioning to his reddening face. I took his crutches and Nathan and Abby helped him sit back down. I was feeling suddenly energized.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked. Nathan smiled

"Yeah, ton-" Abby cut him off.

"None. You still haven't gotten all your strength back." she said sternly,

"But I could get my strength back by working couldn't I?" I pleaded. She shook her head. "Well, can I at least walk around the jungle and see everybody?" I whined. She finally cracked and we set off to see everybody. I saw Jackson chopping wood. Daley and Eric were carrying water containers. They gave a quick wave before walking back to the fire pit. Taylor was using a shower with warm water! That was on my list of things to do. Melissa was carrying more fruit and she looked exhausted.

"Here, let me help." I said, taking some fruit.

"Ah, No, Thats ok! I got it!" she said backing away.

"A few banana's aren't gonna kill me." I said. Melissa smiled but walked briskly away. I huffed. We finally reached the water hole and I was surprised. There was plenty to go arround.

"Wow, you guys did amazing."I said in awe. Abby laughed.

"I said the exact same thing!" Jackson emerged from the brush.

"Yeah, except a lot meaner though" He smiled through his teeth. We all wandered back to the fire pit and joined up with the rest of the kids. The sun was just starting to set and everything was fish sizzled on the fire and Jackson quietly played guitar. Melissa sat laying on his shoulder, obviously in love with the moment. We all ate and laughed at jokes. Even singing along with Eric's voice was pretty OK. By the time the sun had set we were all exhausted and laid our heads down to sleep.

I woke up the next morning slowly. People talked behind me. I sat up on my elbows and turned arround. Everybody but Taylor and Lex were talking in hushed voices.

"We never expected this to happen... I should have planned for this." Daley said, almost as if she was punching herself.

"It's not your fault, nobody thought this was gonna happen." Nathan said, squeezing her shoulders. I sat up and turned arround. Ian was snoring away.

"Oh, Jory! You're awake!" Abby said lightly. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked sternly. Melissa frowned back.

"The water supply. it's....it's running low." my heart sank down to my toes. "We need to ration." she said slowly. Everybody looked into the fire. We never it would end in a fight for survival...but it could just be so.

* * *

**I know, kinda short. but chapter 3 will be long! I've got most of it written down! and R&R please!! constructive criticism = good story!**


	3. Lex's Journey

**Woot chapter 3!!! I'll need some help putting Ian, Jory, and Abby into the story. Constructive Criticism is always great!

* * *

**

*******Lex POV *****

* * *

  
**

"Thanks again, Lex." Taylor smiled, adjusting the towel around her waist. I smiled back.

"No Problem." I always thought that Taylor had a lot of potential...she just didn't apply herself. We walked back when I saw everybody around the campfire looking glum.

"Were back! And what's with all the sad faces?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, Lex do you think you could go collect some fruit?" Daley asked.

"Um...okay." I said suspiciously. I walked into the forest... but I didn't look for fruit, I walked a few steps and hid behind a tree. Something was going on, and i wanted to know what was going on.

"We're almost out of water. We're all going to have to ration." Daley said with authority. Eric frowned.

"I wouldn't say EVERYBODY." Eric said with annoyance. "Lex isn't being rationed." he grumbled Taylor glared at Eric.

"He's just a kid. He needs all the hydration he can get!" She said. I wasn't surprised. Most people wouldn't want me to be dehydrated. I saw Nathan get up and I ran over to the plane and started to work on the radio.

*****Nathan's video Diary & POV***

* * *

  
**

"We never thought this would happen. But it did. Jackson and Daley went out to search for more water. No luck yet... but we're hoping for good news soon...or we're going to have to ration even further." I leaned forward and turned off the camera. I stood and walked back to camp. Taylor was boiling water, careful not to spill a drop. Ian bottled what little water we still had. Lex sat up on the top of the plane, still trying to fix the radio. We hadn't seen a rescue ship in days. Daley and Jackson came back with Eric, Melissa, Jory, and Abby. They all gritted their teeth.

"Any luck? Taylor asked, obviously not seeing their facial expressions. They shook their heads with no effort. We all turned as we saw Lex jump off the plane and drink some water. My mouth watered at the sight. But I only had 1 more bottle, and a lot of day to spare.

"You keep on drinking! Don't get dehydrated!" Taylor said, trying to sound casual. Daley glared.

"Shh!" Daley hissed. "Lex knows somethings up. We shouldn't be adding to his suspicion. Lex looked over and we turned back to the fire, pretending we weren't talking about him. I didn't know how much longer we could pull this off.

****Lex POV**

* * *

  
**

I put my water bottle down and instantly felt guilt. I knew about the water shortage, but I knew to keep hydrated. All I knew was that they didn't want me to ration...So much that they refused to tell me! I climbed back onto the plane and tried to fix the radio again. I hated how they all thought I was too young to understand. The only thing they didn't understand was that I knew more than they knew.

"How's it coming?" Daley asked. Squinting into the sunlight. I smiled. She always knew the right thing to say.

"Good... just need to figure out how the wires work." I said.

"Daley! Come on!" Nathan called. Daley blushed. I remembered the first day on the island. Nobody would listen to me. Seemed like things hadn't changed. It was about noon and I was starting to get hot. I hopped off the pane ad sat into the shade. I stared at the shore and I thought about the water. When I saw Taylor and Ian's back were both turned to me. I quickly got up and darted to the water hole. I stood a couple feet away from the watering hole and saw that it wasn't filled to the top. I stepped forward a couple steps but quickly ran back to camp. I knew that I didn't want to see the trouble we were in. I was about to go back to the plane when I heard Nathan call from the jungle. I jumped. I quickly ran over to the fire. Nathan quickly emerged from the jungle, sweating up a storm. Daley was in his arms.

"She's dehydrated. She just passed out." He panted, laing her down on the elevated shelter. I poured some of my water onto a rag and put it on her burning forehead. Nathan coaxed water down her throat. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. She smiled after seeing Nathan and frowned after seeing me. So much for sibling love.

"What happened?" she asked slowly.

"You got dehydrated." he said lovingly. I felt jealous. Daley seemed to care about Nathan more than me. I offered her more water, but instead, sucked the water out of the rag. She stood up.

"I'm fine." she said shakily, soon her legs wobbled and she fell backwards. Luckilly, Nathan caught her and settled her in his lap.

"Let's relax for awhile." He said soothingly. She smiled and fell asleep. Nathan gave me a nervous smile and , finally Acknowledging my existence. I stood up and fumed back to the water hole, leaving the 'lovebirds' to themselves. I finally looked into the hole, seeing that there was only enough water for 2 or 3 more bottles, max. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed an empty water container and I filled half my water into the container. I got back up on the plane and I moved the wires with anger. I knew it was getting hot and I was starting to feel sick.

"Dinner time!" Daley called. I stood on top of the plane and the little flicker of happiness about having dinner with my friends vanished. Nathan grabbed Daley by the hips and kissed her. I felt like there was no point to go to dinner. Next thing that i knew I was on the ground. I heard something crack and my stomach lurched. I started to puke. I heard someone behind me and i saw somebody's feet fly towards camp. My eyes started to water, but i couldn't stop puking.

****Daley's POV**

* * *

  
**

Nathan kissed me! I couldn't believe it! I looked over to see how everything was working out. Sure, we were on a deserted island, but we were all working together. Suddenly, Eric ran over, panting. He was trying to tell us something, but I could only make out a few words.

"He...help...bad." Was all I could understand. Nathan, obviously understanding, ran towards the beach, he obviously understood. "Lex." He finally said before collapsing on the ground with exhaustion. I fell backwards, my legs felt like Jell-o and my head was spinning. For the first time, i was scared. Really, Really, scared.

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

I ran faster than I ever had before. Lex was puking next to the plane, and Abby was stroking his back, like a dog. He collapsed. Abby looked up and saw me running. I skid to a stop next to them.

"He's dehydrated, real bad." she said. I picked him up and he started shaking uncontrollably. His face red with fever. He opened his eyes, and against all his suffering, smiled.

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Lex said hoarsely. His eyes closed again and his smiled faded. Abby and I raced back to camp with him in my arms. The looks on everybody's faces was extremely depressing. Daley finally got her strength back and ran over to me. He caressed Lex' face. Tears dripped down her face. Suddenly, the Daley we all know and love came back.

"Ok, Lay lex down in the shelter. Eric, Jackson, Jory, and Taylor, go put every water bottle out. There's a storm coming." she said looking up to the sky. Melissa and Abby looked over.

"What can we do?" Melissa asked Daley impatiently. Ian looked over too.

"What about me?" he asked, a lot sweeter than Melissa had. Daley looked down onto Lex and sighed.

"Help?" she asked quietly. I knew how much Daley hated to ask for help, and I knew she would do anything for lex. I sat him down in the shelter and Melissa touched his forehead.

"He's burning up."Melissa said. I decided that I would leave Daley and Lex alone for awhile. I started to help the others put out water bottles. This was going to be a long night.

*****Daley POV***

* * *

  
**

I put a rag on Lex' burning head and took his temperature with the camp thermometer. 103 was the temperature.

"Severe Dehydration." I said under my breath. Melissa and Abby looked up. I looked at his little face and I sighed.

"OK, I got it from here." I said quietly, Holding in my tears. Abby and Melissa both understood and went back to camp. I put a blanket on him and his shuddering stopped. I tried to move him into a more comfortable spot, but he groaned when I moved his Left arm. It was angled in a way arm's aren't made to be bent. I then finally realized what happened. Lex fell off the plane! I looked at his beaten body, and realized I hadn't been a good sister. Tears streamed down my face and I cried, i just finally broke down. Rescue wasn't coming, we would be stuck on this island for awhile. Lex was hurt, and he seemed like the last person with any hope of survival.

"Why are you crying?" a quiet voice asked. I turned to see Lex was awake.

"Oh Lex!" I cried, hugging him as gently as I could; but he still winced in pain. "What hurts?" I asked as sternly as I could. He frowned.

"My stomach and my-" he cut off as he flung himself over the side of the shelter and puked again. I held onto his shoulders and he finally stopped. He flipped back over and wiped his mouth. The shaking had started up again. I put his arm in a makeshift sling.

"i'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry Lex!" I cried. He sat up and started sobbing.

"Whats wrong?" I asked urgently. "What can I get you?" he turned to me.

"Day. My tummy hurts, and I'm really scared." He said shakily. I finally realized how lex was only 9 years old. He had gone through so much, and had been strong for the rest of us. He just wanted to be comforted. I put him onto my lap and held him close, the blanket covering both of us. By now the sky had completely blackened and rain had started to fall. The others cheered back at camp. I opened a few water bottle near me and sat them out to fill. Nathan appeared, his body drenched in water.

"How's he doing?" he asked nicely. I frowned.

"Not great. This is all my fault, Nathan." a tear escaped from my eye, but he caught it.

"Let's go to sleep. Come on Day." He said, gesturing towards the plane. He helped me up and i continued to hold onto Lex; He stirred as I moved.

"Do you want me to..." Nathan asked, I shook my head. We both walked to the plane and Nathan covered us with a blanket. He kissed me softly on the lips goodnight and I started to fall asleep.

*****Melissa POV***

* * *

  
**

I woke to a dark plane and Eric's loud snoring. That, or somebody was killing a pig. I saw everybody asleep, except Jackson. He was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he just went to the bathroom._ I said to myself. But when he didn't come back for awhile I got worried. I stepped out and saw him on the beach. The moon was still high in the sky and Jackson looked like a god under it's glow. I sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. He kissed my cheek, but i saw that his eyes were full of sadness.

"Hey babe, whats wrong?" I asked sweetly. He frowned.

"I think... I think Lex Jumped." he said softly. I smiled.

"He can't jump. He's asleep!"

"No. not that kinda jumped... I think... I think he jumped. To kill himself."

* * *

**Ohh yey! cliffy's!!! need tips on Abby, Ian and Jory! Read and review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!!!**

**-x0x0x0**

**-Emily  
**


	4. the 4 way split

**Ok, I think I have officially defined the word 'Nerd' :Spending an entire sunday night writing the next chapter of your story... I know its pathetic. Ok, so i've pretty much become obsessed with my little world. Tell me what you think and i'll prob have the next chapter up tomorrow morning...depending on how late I stay up. So sit back, relax, and watch me tell a story!!! R&R please!!!

* * *

*******Daley POV***

* * *

  
**

I woke with a start. I had forgotten about what happened for a couple of seconds and was surprised to see Lex in my arms. Everybody else was up and I could see Nathan glance back at the plane every once and awhile to see if we were awake. Lex stirred in my arms.

"Day?" He asked Softly. I was shocked at how helpless he sounded.

"I'm right here. Don't worry. What do you need?" I said sweetly. He finally forgave me.

"I'm so sorry Day. So sorry." he whispered. A tear fell down his face and hit my shirt. " It wasn't your fault Day. It was mine for voting them to leave." he said quietly. I hugged him tighter. We heard shouting outside the plane and I saw Nathan jumping up and down and Melissa throwing water on his shoe. When he had turned around he pushed his foot in the fire, and it was lit up in flames. I wanted to go out there and dish out orders, but I didn't want to leave Lex. After a couple minutes he stopped crying and wanted to go outside. I stood up and draped the blanket over his shoulders. We walked out of the plane. There was an awkward silence as we walked over to the fire. Nathan moved over so Lex could sit next to me. But instead, Lex went to sit next to Taylor. She gave him a quick squeeze and he smiled for the first time since the group split up. I felt a flash of jealousy as they talked quietly to themselves.

"So how's he doing?" Nathan asked, slipping his hand around my waist.

"Ask him yourself." I said, trying to avoid my jealousy. he pecked me on the cheek and I saw Lex turn away. "Nathan, No." I said quietly, pushing his hand away. he looked towards me hurt.

"What did I do. I'm sorry? I mean." He stuttered. I wanted to laugh, but I fought to stay stern.

"Nathan, we can't be doing this. I mean, Us. Not here, it would get too complicated." Nathan looked away. I turned to Lex and Taylor and frowned as I saw them walking into the jungle. Taylor's arm around his neck. I Wanted to talk about it in my video Diary, but it seemed that they were the least safe place to put your secrets.I walked over to the beach and watch the water, it was the only way to get me to forget about my fears. Abby sat down next to me and Jory on the other. Jory cleared the silence.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you... But Lex and Taylor have a great relationship." My eyes still frozen on the water.

"Things will clear up, I promise." Abby said sweetly. I sighed. I knew we had to dish out Jobs for everybody.

"Eric, water. Jory, Abby, Taylor, Look for fruit. Lex and Ian, boiling water. Jackson, Nathan, and I will cut wood for the new shelter Lex wants to make. Lets go guys," I said, with as much Authority as I could muster up, About none. Ian and Lex sat comfortably on the sand. Looking at each others broken limbs. I couldn't look at Lex any longer and decided to go to the forest and start my job.

******a couple hours later in Daleys POV still***

* * *

**

"Daley?" Abby's voice was sweet and innocent. I stopped cutting the log and saw that Taylor, Abby, Eric, and Jory stood behind me.

"Yeah? whats up guys?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my forehead with a bandanna. Jory smiled and twiddled her thumbs with nervousness.

"We....umm... well we have all been talking and we've decided...well... Maybe...it would be smart..."

"Smart if we went off to look around the island more. We don't know whats on the other sides of the island. And if we all went together, we would be safe." Eric finished, It was better than his usual complaints. I stood in awe. Instead of saying anything i started running back to camp. We would all vote on this, we would all vote that this was a bad idea. But i stopped suddenly.

"Daley. I know that you want to-" Abby started, but I cut her off.

"No. It's a smart Idea. we need to know whats going on. If you think its a good Idea then it's a good idea." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I sat down and started cutting the log again. Tears streaming down my face. I wanted to tell them it was a bad idea. but I didn't want everybody shouting at me for being a bad leader. I couldn't stand that thing a second time. I got up to start walking back to camp.

"Daley. Wait up!" Jackson called, running up to me with plenty of logs. Within a few seconds he had caught up to me.

"Whats up?" I asked, trying to disguise how upset I was.

"Listen...we need to talk." He said, looking straight forward, obviously not wanting to make eye contact. I knew what he wanted to talk about.

" Don't worry. Whatever you want is fine with me." I mimicked my earlier speech. Jackson looked confused.

"No... umm....thats not what I meant." he said quietly. "It's about Lex." I was suddenly jolted back to reality.

"What? Is he ok? Jackson, what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"It's ok. He's fine...well actually... I don't know if he is." He said. I couldn't interrupt because I was too scared. "I think he jumped off the plane. He was keeping to himself, the relationship between you two was pretty strained. And he obviously didn't just fall, he would've screamed or shouted, or made some noise. Daley, I think Lex is suicidal." He said solemly. We got to camp and I couldn't look at Lex. He was chatting with Ian.

"Hey Day, have some water." He offered. I couldn't handle it. I ran crying into the jungle. I sat on a log and just cried. We weren't getting rescued anytime soon, i made sure of that by messing up Nathans signal because I saw a whale. I knew that Lex was suicidal, and it was because I made the group split up. And i knew that we were going to split up again, and there was nothing I could do about it. I walked furter to the ocean, close enough so I could see camp, but far enough so they couldn't see me. It was getting dark and I could hear Jackson and Nathan calling for me. I dried my eyes and walked slowly back to camp. Nathan looked relieved when he saw me and ran up to give me a hug, I took a couple steps back and he stopped. I sat by the fire and Taylor gave everybody some food, I knew this may be the last meal we all had together. Eric stood up with Abby.

"Ok guys, we have an announcement." Abby said, with more authority than I ever had. "We," Abby said gesturing to Jory, Eric, and Taylor. "Have decided that it would be a good idea to travel to the other side of the island, not the North beach, but the other sides, so we can find out whats going on around the island." Nathan and Jackson looked at each other and immediately jumped in with a strong. "No!" Eric had prepared for this.

"Why not? We wouldn't be gone too long, but we need to explore the island, there could be anything on the other sides. Lex looked shocked, I couldn't do anything about it. I just kept my head down. Nathan and jackson gave up and just sat down.

"Jory, Abby, You two were already stranded out there! Do you want to try again?" Ian asked. Jory nodded.

"So it's settled, we are going tomorrow morning, so we've got plenty of time to pack and talk about our trails." Eric said. We had all finished dinner and Lex went to sleep in the plane. Ian and Jory left to go walk down the beach. Eric,Taylor, Nathan, Jackson, Abby and I all sat around the fire talking about the trip.

"Ok, we'll start by going to the west shore and from there to the east. We'll keep to the shore as much as we can, so we don't get lost. There will be plenty of fruit on the forest we've never got to. And rain water is plentiful. This should be perfectly fine. We'll take half of the medical supplies, so we've all got some in case of emergency. Everybody agreed there was no way to avoid this from happening. I walked over to the plane to check on Lex, he was sleeping soundly. I turned to walk out when I bumped into Taylor.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on Lex." She whispered.

"He's asleep," i said, brushing past her and walking towards the shore, I was about to sit down when i saw Ian and Jory talking. I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but i wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Jory, please don't leave, I almost lost you, i don't want to do it again." he said, tears coming from his eyes. Jory was crying too.

"Ian, your getting better so fast, your leg is healing and you'll be better use here. I'm used to roughing it and so is Abby. Eric was so good carrying you so we know he'll be strong. And Taylor... well all I know is that she's great at starting the fire. I'll miss you so much." she hugged him and she sat next to him for awhile. I decided I didn't want to watch this; I even had tears in my eyes. I walked back to the fire, but again, more entertainment. I hid behind a bush and eavesdropped on Taylor and Jackson.

"I know, i don't seem like the outdoorsy type, but i need to do something to help, and Daley doesn't appreciate my help." she said. I noticed they were holding hands and sitting pretty close together.

"Taylor, i hope you know... know i still have feelings for you... Your the only one who understands the true Jackson here." He said, scooting closer to her. I was shocked. I thought Jackson and Melissa were like...together.

"But you kissed... You kissed Melissa! Jackson!" Taylor said, in obvious shock. Jackson sighed.

"I know... I admit I have feelings for Melissa... but Taylor, you mean so much to me. If I ever lost you i wouldn't know what to do. Please be careful." then he did something that shocked me. He kissed Taylor on the cheek. She looked as surprised as I did. I decided that was enough and walked into the plane and slept.

***** Daley POV still***

* * *

**Sun streamed through the windows of the plane. I was the first one up. I walked over sleeping people and started the fire. I cut up some fruit for breakfast and saved some for later. I was surprised about how early it was. I took the four packs and stuffed them full of fruit and medicine. I filled 2 water bottles for each and stuffed them in the sides. By the time I was done i still had time to relax. I went to sit down by the beach. The waves caressed the sand and little seashells would appear and then go away with the next tide.

"Daley!" Nathans voice dragged me out of my trance, I turned to see everybody awake and packs being picked up. I rushed up to the fire pit and saw Taylor hugging lex. Ian hugging Jory, and Eric and Abby talking. Jackson and Melissa stood apart, almost afraid to speak. Abby walked up to Jackson.

"We all talked it over, and we want you to be the leader while were gone." Abby said, her hands in his. He looked at me to say no but i just put my head down.

"Whatever you think is best." I said, hiding my tears. Jackson smirked.

"Abby.. i don't want this job." he said calmly. She frowned.

"You have no choice." she said with authority. I knew she was trying to tell him that I wasn't a good leader and he was. He finally gave in and took authority. The group smiled one last time and they turned around and headed west. We watched in silence until they were out of sight. Then everybody walked off to do their regular chores. I walked down to the beach and sat down. I had hardly gone into my little world when Lex appeared in front of me.

"Daley, i thought you were stupid when you put the light facing the sky, but now your just mental." he said angrily. I looked up in shock.

"What? You hated it when I did everything my way, so i let them decide! How is this my fault!" I asked, pain in my voice.

" Daley! Your going to let them leave! You have any idea what happened to the other group! We almost lost Ian! And now Taylors gone, and she only left to get away from you! I hate you Daley! I wish you never existed!" he shouted and stormed off. I couldn't take the pain stricken look off my face. Lex was right, I split the group up and I made Lex so unhappy. I was sobbing now. Even i agreed with lex, maybe it would be better if I never existed. I went into the plane, I grabbed my pack, a filled water bottle and headed off into the jungle.

"Daley! Where are you going?" Ian asked. _Shit_ i thought. I turned arround.

"I forgot to give the group something! They couldn't have gotten far! I'll be right back!" i said and I headed east. I guess Ian didn't notice I walked the wrong way and I journeyed further into the jungle. I saw a hill and started walking up. I was so tired, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't let them find me. I _couldn't_ let them find me. I walked to the bottom of the hill and made camp. The sun was setting and I knew they would be looking for me soon. I knew one thing for certain. I was never going back to camp.

*****Melissa POV, 1 hour after Daley left***

* * *

  
**

I had been collecting fruit for quite a long time. I had almost 3 palm leaves filled with it. I walked back to camp and I saw Jackson, sharpening a stick into a spear. I walked up and sat next to him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. I knew that Jackson only sharpened these spears to throw as far as he could, to get out his anger or frustration. He looked at me, his eyes blank.

"We split up, again."He said with no emotion at all. I sighed. I leaned up against him.

"But at least we're still together." I said sweetly. He looked at me and shrugged me off.

"Honestly," he laughed under his breath. "You think everything is about you, don't you Melissa." He said angrily. I was shocked, he never talked to me like this.

"What did-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

" I don't know when I'm going to see Taylor again. Melissa, I think I _love_ Taylor." He said, turning away. Obviously still fuming. Tears fell onto the sand. I couldn't speak. I wanted to apologize, but i didn't have the voice. Jackson turned and saw me crying. At first, I thought he was going to apologize, but in a last minute decision he jumped up and made fists at his side. "Go tell your sob story to someone other than me Melissa, God damnit!" he fumed and he walked quickly into the jungle. Ian turned around and saw me crying.

"Ah, Melissa." He said sympathetically. I couldn't take that. I burst out sobbing. He tried to get up and sit by me but I got up first. I ran into the jungle shouting to Ian.

" Forget me! Pretend I was never here!" I ran right past Jackson, but he didn't care. I ran and ran until I knew nobody would find me. I fell on the soft grass and sobbed. Jackson didn't care, Nathan didn't care, everybody hated me. I was about to walk back to camp when I thought to myself. _They don't want me there anyway, I mind as well just walk._ I made one stop to the water hole and took a water bottle, probably Nathans. I quickly ran away so nobody would see me. I hoped Ian wouldn't tell them where I went... but i had a feeling he would, so I changed direction. I hoped they all got rescued soon, i would finally be alone, Jackson wouldn't be bothered by someone as stupid as me. The sun was starting to set and I found a nice cozy spot and Curled up into a little ball, I shook with cold the entire night, but at least Jackson was happy without me.

*****Nathans POV***

* * *

**I returned from Getting my last jug of water and Ian looked shocked."Whats up?" I asked, Taking a swig from a water bottle.

"Melissa ran off a couple hours ago crying, and Daley ran off crying too... but she had a pack... OH SHIT!" He shouted. I was so surprised I spit out my water.

"Wait, what?" I was confused and scared.

"Daley said she was going to give something to the group, but then went the opposite way!" He said, slapping his forehead. I felt like slapping him.

"So Melissa's gone, without a pack. And Daley left, With a pack?" I asked again, my heart racing. Ian nodded.

"Jackson! Lex!" I screamed. They were over in 10 seconds flat.

" What? Whats wrong?" Lex asked. Jackson looked worried too.

"Melissa and Daley both went off today... Daley had a pack with her though. Neither of them are back yet." I said. Jackson looked almost relieved.

"They probably are just hanging out or something, having a girls night or something." he said, walking back to the jungle.

"Don't you think Melissa would have brought a pack then?" I asked angrily. Jackson immediately spun arround.

"What direction did they go in." Ian pointed two separate ways. Jackson gasped.

"I... I kind of... Exploded at her earlier...Melissa I mean." He looked ashamed. I was about to punch him.

"You Jackass!" I shouted, walking up to him. He sat down and put his head between his knees. At first, i thought it was an act, but stifled sobs came from his lowered head.

"Damnit, why am I always Screwing up." He sobbed. I fianally realized Lex hadn't said anything. And he was walking towards the Plane, expressionless. I ran over to him and knelt down to his level.

"Lex, i know this is hard, but Daley will come back." I said, patting him on the back. He just looked back up at me.

"Who cares."

* * *

**Amazing, right! thought so. Sorry for having so much Daley POV... but I needed to get her input on a couple of things. Feel free to criticize... sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I was writing this so fast I didn't even know what was happening. PLEASE OH PLEASE I BEG OF YOU TO REVIEW!!! I NEED SOMEONE TO GIVE ME A TIP OR AN IDEA!!! PLEASE!!!**


	5. The search

**I know, it's pretty short... but i wanted to only do one day in this chapter... you'll see why in the next chapter. *note* I have decided that the characters that went to explore the other shores won't come back for awhile. 10 characters was alot to deal with...I may do a sequel after this book of their journeys.. **

**Special thanks to Carded who gave me some good advice, and I will take that into consideration as I write my other chapters!

* * *

******Melissa POV**

* * *

**I woke to the sunrise and my shaking body. I was frozen after the night in only shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly dried my body of the morning dew and walked to make myself warm. I knew the boys would be out looking soon, and I didn't want them to find me. Actually_, they probably don't care, i can slow down if I want!_ I said to myself and slowed to a casual walk. I knew I needed to find food. I walked further into the jungle and found a banana tree. I picked as many as I could carry in my hat. I didn't know when I would find another food source. I walked till the sun was above my head and i was getting dizzy. I was surprised to find out I hadn't had anything to drink. I sat and drank plenty of water. It felt amazing down my dry throat. I was feeling hot and I reached up to my forehead. _Shit_! I said to myself. I had a slight fever. I laid down in the Jungle shade with a wet bandanna over my head. I knew I had to take care of this now. I tried to stay awake, but i was just too tired. My eyes fluttered closed and soon I was asleep

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

Sunrise was beautiful. I was already on the move because I woke early. My feet were sore and my heart was empty, but i felt accomplished. Lex would finally be happy. I walked that much faster because I knew i had left him without my stupidity. My thoughts then went to Nathan. I loved him so much, but he probably hated me now too. I was such a jerk to him..I with i had him with me now. Then I thought of Jackson. Heck, he was probably dancing to get rid of me. I stopped for a 10 minute break, I knew i was far enough enough they wouldn't ever find me. I went deeper into the jungle and found a perfect spot. Not damp ground, protected by trees. It was a perfect place to stay!. I dropped my pack and set up a fire. I knew I would be doing all the work, so the first thing I did was search for water. I searched for a couple hours when I found a small freshwater stream. I Filled my water bottle with it and walked back to camp. I boiled it in a small bowl I brought along. Then, i put it back in the bottle and put it in a tree to cool in the breeze. I then went to search for fruit. I didn't have to go far before I found a mango tree. I grabbed as many as I could fit in my arms and walked back to camp. I stopped for a quick lunch and set to cutting wood. I had found another knife buried in the sand when the group split up for the first time. I just didn't tell anybody, in case I ever needed it. I knew I just wanted to make a roof and a elevated platform. I was surprised by how well I was doing. I guess I could do the survival stuff, it was just the personal stuff I couldn't deal with.

*****Jackson POV***

* * *

  
**

I woke up and darted out of the plane, expecting to see Melissa cutting fruit and Daley by the beach. But instead,i saw an empty fire pit, a little smoke from the other night still floating into the air. I fell to the ground and sobbed, I had screwed up again! I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nathan sat down next to me.

"It's ok... I know you were upset about the split. It's ok" he said, comforting me like i was a child... but I was completely ok with it. Nathan patted my back and he set to making breakfast, Ian hobbled out of the plane and sat in his usual spot by the fire. Lex woke up and smiled cheerily at everybody.

"Morning men." he said in a fake deep voice. He sat down by the fire and started up a conversation with Ian. Fury filled my veins. I stood up and walked over to Lex. I lifted him by the collar and held his face up to mine.; Nathan and Ian gasped.

"We need to talk,now." I said putting him down. He looked with pure terror. Right before I went into the jungle Nathan called my name.

"Don't do anything stupid." he said darkly. I nodded. I sat Lex down on a tree stump Eric had cut down.

" Lex, i know you are mad at Daley for the split, but this wasn't her fault! And now she's missing! She could be hurt, or sick,or lost and you don't care?" I said. Lex frowned, a good sign. I sighed. "You do. And i know you do Lex, but you just have to get over the fact that Daley isn't perfect, and she loves you very much. She tries to do the best for you." I looked back at Lex to see him crying. I leaned down and gave him a hug, he gripped my neck and tears fell down onto my shirt.

" I'm so mean! Why was I so stupid!" He sobbed. I started crying too... we had both screwed up. I let go and he dashed into the jungle.

"Daley! Daley come back!" he screamed. I grabbed his shoulders and he fell to the ground, clutching his broken arm. I was suddenly alarmed.

"Lex, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh man, I'm so sorry." I said. He turned around.

"Daley made this for me. She tried to fix my broken arm. She does care." he whispered, tears fell onto his bandages. I picked him up and carried him like a baby back to camp. Right before we exited the jungle i put him down.

"Now be a man." I told him. He walked out there by himself and sat next to Nathan. I realized he hadn't gotten any sleep, guessing from the bags under his eyes. We all ate our fruit and Nathan discussed a plan. I knew that I was supposed to be leader, but at this point, I was obviously not deserving.

"Ok, well here's one thing for certain. Lex and Ian, you two **MUST** stay here. We can't have two injured people to worry about too." Nathan said, biting into his Banana. He paused to chew. "Lex, you will collect fruit and if you can, little amounts of water at a time." Lex nodded. Ian looked up at him.

"And what will this huge screw up do?" Ian said. Nathan frowned.

"Another rule. Everybody screwed up somehow, so we should just work on finding them, not worrying about our screw-ups." he said, nodding to Ian. "And you will boil the water as Always, you still can't walk on your leg yet, so we better keep you off it." He said. Ian nodded. "Jackson and I will search the forests. Going the direction Melissa went in first, then Daley's" Nathan said, taking another bite out of his banana. He looked over at me and I nodded. We cleaned up breakfast and started into the jungle. We stopped by the well and Nathan smiled.

"Mel." he said under his breath. I looked at him confused.

"What? Where?" I said, looking for a clue that she had been here. He laughed and pointed at the ground.

"I left my water bottle here yesterday, Melissa must have taken it." He said, pointing to a trail of footprints away from the well. We started following those but they ended a couple feet ahead when it turned into grass. We assumed she continued that way and walked for a couple hours, or at least till noon time. Nathan sighed.

"Well, as far as we know, she doesn't seem to be injured. She would have stopped." He said. "Lets go down Daley's path. He said trying to turn around.

"No, lets go Melissa's path today, Daley's tomorrow. Mel didn't have any supplies, she's in the most danger." I said shakily. Nathan agreed and we continued to walk. I practically screamed when I saw a pile of leaves in the middle of the grass. I sprinted to the pile and knew someone must have made it.. I leaned down and saw that there was an impression of a person.

"She's been here! Nathan we're on the trail! Melissa! Melissa!" I screamed her name over and over. We stood in the middle of this huge valley and our voices echoed for miles. If she was anywhere in the next mile radius, she would realize it. I knew she must still be on the run. I started walking but Nathan caught me.

"Jackson, Mel knows to come back, and if she's more than a couple miles away and still moving we won't find her anytime soon. Mel will come back, i promise." Nathan said. My eyes welled up.

"Melissa!" I cried, twice as loud this time. It echoed of a tree a 4 or so miles away as dozens of birds flew into the air. I knew Nathan was right, about her not being arround here. And we started to walk back.

****Melissa's POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke with a start, i could have swore somebody called my name. I felt my forehead. The fever had gotten worse. I wanted to stop so much, but I couldn't I stood up and grabbed my fruit and water bottle.

"Melissa!" I heard my name for sure this time. I knew it was Jackson. He sounded almost angry, he was probably thinking I was a baby to run from my problems; only coming to find me because he was leader. I ran as fast as I could away from where I was. I ran till I saw the sun setting and I gasped for air. My head was spinning and I was breaking out in a cold sweat. I shivered as my only warmth left me. I made another pile of leaves and laid down to sleep. It was going to be a long night, so I curled up as Close as I could, and poured the rest of my water down my parched throat. I felt so weak, I tried to deny it as I laid down to sleep, _I was getting sick._

****Nathan POV**

* * *

**I had made dinner for everybody,fish and fruit. Jackson had gone to lay down, he was feeling a little hot. Lex sat quietly turning the fish Ian caught in the fire. I couldn't stop worrying about Daley and Melissa. I knew Daley was strong, and she had a pack. I decided to find out what was missing and so far I think we're missing a water bottle and a bowl. So at least she's been collecting water and boiling it.... if she could get the fire started. I was hyperventilating now.

"Nathan... Nathan! Relax man! Relax!" I heard Lex say, his hands on my shoulders. I started to calm down, my head was spinning from lack of oxygen. He sat next to me.

"Daley's great, and we just need to hope she's ok. There's no point in worrying about things we can't control." he said calmly. "put your head between your knees, it will help the dizziness." I did as I was told.

"How do you know so much?" I asked. He laughed.

"Child prodigy?" I laughed now. Jackson came out of the tent and drank some water, by now the dizziness had subsided and i sat up.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Like a jerk." He sighed, grabbing the burning fish. Lex had forgotten to turn them. He handed them out to everybody and we ate in silence.

"Your not a jerk, Jackson." Lex said quietly. He looked up at him.

"No, Lex... I'm a jerk... I told Melissa to tell her sob story to someone else." He said, pounding his fists on the log. "Damnit! Why am i such a fucked up guy!" he screamed to the sky. I realized Ian hadn't said much.

"Hey Ian, how are you?" I asked, he looked in the direction of the ocean. The sun had almost set but we saw something that scared us. Dark clouds were forming and lightning hit the ocean, miles away. " It looks bad." I said quietly. Jackson jumped up.

"We have to go find the girls!" he was about to run to the jungle when Ian grabbed his leg, Jackson went down.

"I know! I wish we could run out there now! But with a lightning storm on the way, its the worst place to go!" Ian said. I realized Ian was right and we worked on putting everything in the plane. The sun was completely gone now and there was a slight drizzle. We all worked ourselves into the plane and tried to cover up all the broken windows. Lightning struck and Lex jumped closer to me. We covered our body's with sleeping bags to keep warm. I wished so much that Melissa was here, she always knew how to deal with this stuff. I just hoped the girls were ok.

****Daley POV**

* * *

**I was about to go to sleep when it started to drizzle. I freaked out, why hadn't I planned for this to happen! I hurried to get all the food and water i could and stuffed it into my backpack. I huddled under a tree and draped the sleeping bag over my body. I thought i was safe, but then I heard lightning strike a tree not too far away from me. I rolled quickly onto the ground and started to cry. I was so scared, and there was no Nathan to grab onto. I didn't know how long the storm would last, or how long I would last.

****Melissa POV**

* * *

**The rain shook me out of my deep sleep. I was shaking with cold, but my head was on fire. I wanted so bad to have a warm sleeping bag, but i couldn't get one. I cried for my sorrow, i cried for the group, i even cried for Jackson. It didn't matter what he thought of me, I would always love him.

* * *

**Again, please read and review, I'm trying to find someone to proof read this because I suck at grammar shit. If your interested just give me a holler!! **


	6. the fight

**Again, short chapter... I tried to make it longer, but a major scene happens, and i wanted to put major emphasis on it... HELP!!! I NEED A PROOFREADER!!! SEND ME A MESSAGE OR A REVIEW IF YOUR INTERESTED!!!! PLEASE???

* * *

**

****Lex POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke up with Nathans arm over my legs and Ian's splint scratching my ankle. I tried to get up, but ended up falling on Nathan, waking him up with a jolt. That woke Jackson, and Jackson woke up Ian. Soon the entire plane was buzzing with groans.

"Sorry!" I said, finally standing up and getting out of the plane. I went down to the beach and watched the ocean. I knew why Daley was always watching it, the waves just seemed so calming. I missed her so much. Sure, we hadn't gotten along great. But Daley was the only one who cared about me on that kind of sister level. I really just wanted to apologize, but that wasn't going to happen soon. Unless the guys found them. I looked down to realize tears on the sand, but they weren't for Daley. I hadn't seen Taylor in forever and she would have known what to say. She wasn't like everybody else, but thats what i liked about her. I eventually got up and went back to camp. The fire pit was soaked, and my shelter had lost the top; I saw it fluttering in a tree above the grounded parts. The wet sand stuck to my bare feet and i shivered with cold. I could imagine Taylor warming me up with a hug and helping me out. I started the day by cleaning up the wet fire pit and collecting sticks for a new one. It was hard to do with a broken arm, but I stuck to it. When I got back with my wet sticks, Nathan and Jackson were trying to climb up a tree to get the top of my shelter. I turned around and almost expected Daley to be dishing out orders to everybody. I missed everybody so much. I wish we were back together.

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke up with a shock, my sleeping bag was extremely heavy over my body. I took it off to realize it was soaked. I found a branch in the sun and hung the drenched sleeping bag over it. I ate a mango and realized my fire pit had been totaled. I sighed. Survival was getting so hard. I needed a shelter, if i was going to get anywhere. I tried to get some logs together, but none of them were working. I flopped down on the ground and started crying. I had never been good at designing shelters. I was a failure back at camp. Why did I think i could survive out here? My tears turned to choked sobs.

"Nathan!" I screamed. Wishing he would run to me and hold me close again. I wanted to go back so bad, so badly i wanted to be with the group again. But all I imagined was Lex frowning and going off to kill himself. He was probably doing great without me. I looked at my little camp, destroyed by the storm and lonely. I hated being alone, i hated when my mom died and my dad would go to work. I would be all alone, and it was happening all over again

****Melissa POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke up groggily. I hadn't gotten much sleep, I was in the pouring rain all night. One good thing came out of the storm though. I had a full water bottle. I was freezing and i tried to warm myself up the best I could. I was never good with the friction starter, especially with wet sticks; So Fire wasn't an option, but I walked far enough out that I was warming up nicely. I kept on walking till i was shocked. I found the eastern shore. I ran to the ocean and fell onto the warm sand. My body was soon warmed up. My fever had gone down during the day and I felt full of energy. I wanted to run down the beach, but i couldn't move. The sand was just so inviting. I tried to fall asleep, but the guys kept popping up into my head. I missed Jackson so much. I wish he was here, laying next to me. His hand would grasp mine and we would just talk and laugh. He wasn't one for words so maybe he would just sit there, and I would feel so calm. I looked at the sea and wondered about the others. I wished Nathan was here too, he was great to talk to. He had been kind of avoiding me lately, not talking to me as much as we used to. I wish I could be there for Daley too... she was having such a hard time with Lex lately. But something told me that things were going to be sorted out between them soon. I finally stood and walked down the shore. Maybe I would meet up with the others!

****Jackson POV after breakfast**

* * *

  
**

Nathan and I had grabbed packs and said goodbye to Lex and Ian.

"Stay off your leg, I don't want anything happening to you." Nathan said to Ian. Ian hadn't said much, i knew he was feeling guilty about things. We turned and walked in the direction Daley left in only 2 days ago. We didn't see any sign of her for the first hour. I would have thought she would set up camp nearby. She had a pack and all. But we walked for a couple hours more and saw a spot she must have slept in at one point. A pile of ashes sat in a pile next to a couple of banana peels. We were getting close! But what if it was just another fake excitement, she could have been long gone by now.

"She was here. But not recently." I said, feeling the ashes. They were soaked and cold. Nathan and I continued up the trail but we were stopped by a rock slide.

"The storm must have weakened a rock ledge. She must have gone this way before the storm!" Nathan tried to climb over the rocks, but they were wet and slippery, we couldn't get a grip. I stopped but he kept on trying until his hands were mud covered. There was no way we were getting over these. We couldn't go around them either, we would fall off the little ledge we were on.

"Daley!" Nathan screamed. "Daley!" no answer. He wasn't going to settle for this. He wanted to find her. "Daley!" he screamed one last time. We heard a rumble above us. I looked up to see rocks flying down the cliff. Fear enveloped my veins.

"Nathan!" I shouted as I pulled his shoulders backwards just in time. We ran down the cliff, chased by runaway rocks. We hit the bottom and leaned on our knees, out of breath.

"She....she can't get back now. I'll never see her again!" Nathan sobbed. I wanted to tell him that she would find a way. But it seemed like she wasn't getting back soon. We walked silently back to camp. My mind was racing about Melissa. She didn't have anything but a water bottle. She slept through that storm without a tent or a sleeping bag. I worried about Daley, she was good at giving out orders, but i didn't know about surviving. We had approached the jungle to camp when Nathan stopped.

"Man, we're not there yet." I said, motioning towards camp. Nathan clenched his fists.

"Lex." he said under his breath. I looked confused.

"yeah, Lex is back at camp. What about it?" Nathan brushed past when I said this. " Woah, what are you going to do?" I asked worriedly, he glanced back.

"That damn kid thinks he's so great! I'm going to give him what he deserves!" He said, breaking into a full run. I knew i could run faster than him, i did it before. I tried, but i was exhausted from running down the cliff. I finally reached camp just as He grabbed lex by the neck. He made a little choking sound. Nathan's eyes were filled with rage. Lex was choking now, Nathan was suffocating him. I ran up and punched Nathan on the cheek. Lex fell gasping for breath. Nathan sat on the ground rubbing his Wound

"Lex?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Nathan. He nodded. "Get into the plane, take Ian with you." They both ran to their shelter. I walked over to Nathan. "Man, you ok?" he looked up at me. This wasn't the Nathan that comforted me yesterday, this was a new Nathan. I offered my hand and he grabbed it. I started to pull him up, but before i could realize what was happening he punched me in the chin, i felt blood. "Nathan, relax. Your not yourself. It's ok." I said, wiping the blood off my mouth. Nathan looked infuriated.

"Daley's not coming back, and your liking it! You never liked Daley!" He tried to punch me again but I grabbed his wrist. Our faces were right next to each other for a good minute. I was scared out of my mind, I never actually tried to fight someone. Someone I cared about at least. Nathan wasn't the Nathan I used to know. He was the Nathan going through a lot of shit. Nathan finally gave in and fell to the ground, sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him everything was all right, but i wasn't sure if he would punch me. My lip was swelling up, making it impossible talk. He jumped up and ran into the jungle. I didn't stop him, he wouldn't go far.

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

My cheek felt on fire as I ran, tears running across my face. My vision became blurry and i was narrowly dodging trees. I finally tripped over a root.

"Ah!" I said, taking in a sharp breath in. I wiped my tears away and inspected my ankle. I'm pretty sure I just rolled it. I thought about Daley, she wouldn't like this. What had I done to make her so angry at me. I wish I knew, i would make her happy again.I knew I had some apologies to make. I limped back to camp and saw Lex looking at Jackson's face. Thats when I remembered I punched him. Lex looked up.

"Uh...Jackson." he said quietly. Jackson turned around. His bottom lip was bleeding and swelling up a bit.

"You ok, Nathan?" he asked, his voice contorted because of his lip. I nodded as I limped over to a log by the fire. "Your ankle?" he asked, without making eye contact.

"Just rolled it." The camp was silent. Well, almost silent.

"Damnit Lex!" Jackson said, jumping up.

"Sorry!" Lex said, pulling Jackson back down. "Its gonna hurt if it's ever gonna get better." he said, glancing over in my direction. I knew he wasn't even talking about my ankle or cheek. He was trying to tell me that I had to hurt a bit before everything got better again.

"I'm sorry Lex. And Jackson. It's just-" I tried to say. Tears welled in my eyes. Before I could try to say anything else he sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder. Within a couple minutes we were both crying.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I was just, frustrated." He sniffed. I put my arm around his neck. He cringed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, finally realizing that I did try to kill him. He shook his head no. Lex had been through a lot at home and here. 10 years isn't really enough time for you to mature to a level to deal with this kind of shit. In fact, 16 years isn't even enough. Lexs way of dealing with this stuff was to blame his sister, it was just a way to deal with all the problems. All four of us sat together in silence. Tears running down all of our faces.

****Melissa POV**

* * *

  
**

I had wandered the beach all day with no sign of the others. I decided to head into the jungle the next day. I made myself a little bed of leaves and sand and laid down. My fever was back, I hated this thing. It was here, and then it wasn't...Kind of like Jackson. _Shit_! I said to myself, That triggered the tears. He wasn't always there for me. But when he was, nothing mattered because he was there.

"Why am I obsessing over him! He hates me now! What does it matter!" I said aloud to myself. The ocean breeze chilled my body all over again, but i couldn't move from the bright light of the moon. I missed just looking up at it from the beach. Almost like it was my last tie to home. My eyes closed, but the brightness of the moon still shone on me, like a barrier, protecting me from the outside world.

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

I gave up on trying to make a shelter, It was just too depressing. I did dry out my sleeping bag and some logs. It took all day, leaving all day for me to sit and think of the group. The one person who I think I needed now, more than ever, was Melissa. She didn't talk argue, but she was always there when you had problems. Melissa would always put her feelings aside to make sure we all stayed together. Although Nathan and Lex were my first cares and Jackson was my rock; But Melissa was something different. She always cared about me, even when I wasn't right, she would support me. Maybe...Maybe she missed me. Maybe, Somebody cared. I shook my head and laid down. The moon high above my head. Melissa couldn't miss me, she probably sided with Lex already, and they all still hate me. I laid down and stared at the sky. I couldn't see much other than a couple of stars. I missed the days on the beach when Lex and I would lay and stare at the stars.

"Thats the north star, part of the big dipper." he would motion to a star, explaining the story behind each constellation. I realized I was crying again. I wiped angrily at my tears. I couldn't cry now. I had to focus on survival, not on the past. I fell asleep, for once, thinking of survival, not on my friends.

* * *

**ohhh fights! and possibly a non-returning Daley? review and tell me what you think!!! and again PROOFREADER NEEDED!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE???**


	7. Alone

**Yay! chapter 7!!! and thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far!!! I would also like to wish a happy new year to everyone! Still looking for a proofreader, so if you want to try it out give me a holler!

* * *

**Daley POV**

* * *

**I woke up in the middle of the night, shaking and breathing heavily. Am I having a heart attack? After realizing I wasn't I took a deep breath.

"Bad dream. Your ok. Your ok." I said aloud to myself. It was so scary. _The entire group was together again, and everybody was happy. Then, my Step mom and dad started yelling at me._

"_Your brother's dead! Are you happy now! You've screwed up again!" They shouted. I tried to run away, but their voices were everywhere. I eventually stopped and saw Lex's lifeless body. Screaming, I ran back to camp where everybody was gone. They had all died, and their gravestones were buried into the sand._

I shook it off the best I could, but I couldn't seem to get back to sleep. I was finally dozing off when i could hear someone.

"Daley, it's alright...don't worry. You're fine... just rest, I'm right here." the voice said. I jumped up.

"Nathan? Nathan, where are you!" I looked around, expecting to see his poofy hair; But instead, I saw branches and leaves. Not only was I having nightmares, I was hearing things.

****Melisa POV**

* * *

**The sun wasn't half as inviting as the moon. It was warm, but it was certainly unappealing to someone who was trying to sleep. I felt my forehead, as I had done every morning and every night. Fever, just as It had been every morning... but it was worse than it usually is. I guess the moon didn't protect me all night. I stood up, but quickly sat down again, my head was spinning. _Shit! It's getting worse._ I said to myself. Why didn't I stay at camp. I didn't even feel mad or sad anymore. I felt, numb. I walked slowly into the jungle behind me. Maybe back at camp they would appreciate me again. If I even made it back to camp.

****Ian POV**

* * *

**Breakfast was breakfast, fruit. I was tired of the same thing every day! I knew that there wasn't much I could do about it, but I was going crazy with guilt and boredom! The guys would come out crying in the mornings, and I knew that it was silently my fault. I would start seeing Daley and Melissa walk out of the forest, hand in hand. The guys would laugh and apologize for everything. Everything seemed to work out alright...i guess. I could see through everybody's face that something was dangerously wrong, and we all knew it. Nobody ever blamed me, but it was all my fault. Lex passed me on his way out to the jungle.

"Hey! Wanna chat for a bit? Get stuff off your mind?" I asked hopefully. I wanted SOMEONE to talk to, or I'm gonna go crazy! He shook his head.

"Sorry, gotta check on the guys...make sure there getting everything done." He walked off proudly. At least he had a purpose. I had been boiling and filtering since I was better. I wished I hadn't fallen through that stupid floor. I could have been the one out there with Jory. Sometimes I could even hear those last words she said to me.

"I love you." In her sweet and quiet tone. I continued to bottle. We were so lucky that Lex found a new water supply when he went out yesterday. We were now bottling as much as we could. The sun was high above my head and I had done a lot of work. I laid down on the sand and fell asleep.

**** a hour later****

I woke up with a jolt. Someone was in the jungle approaching. I expected Jackson, he went off that way earlier. I started pouring water into the bowl, to look like I was doing something. The person stopped and I looked up. Were my eyes deceiving me.

"Jory?" I asked.

"Hi." Her sweet voice echoed into my head. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was covered in dirt and mud, her face was red and her shirt ripped. I had hardly noticed her strange behavior until she groaned and fell on the sand, clutching her side.

"Jory!" I squeaked. I crawled over to her and held her in my arms. It had been forever since I held her in my arms. Probably since the plane crash.

"Ian. I need help." Jory whispered. I hurried back to reality.

"Oh yeah..um... Jackson! Nathan! Lex!" I shouted. Jory cringed.

"Ow." she laughed quietly.

" Oh, gosh, sorry, i mean.. i needed..umm." I was stuttering. Why was this so hard? Jackson got here first and gawked at Jory.

"Jory?" he asked. She grimaced.

"In the flesh." I could tell she was hurting. She only smiled this much when she was upset or hurt. Nathan got here second.

"Woah. Jory." Nathan said, surprised.

" help her!" I said, a little irritated. Nathan walked over and grabbed her arms. She wobbled up, but ended up leaning on his chest for support. Jealously flooded through my veins. I've never felt this way before.

"She's way dehydrated." He said, feeling her forehead. I wanted to be the one doing it. I crawled back over to my crutches and by that time she was already in the plane. _Damn leg!_ I said to myself. I got inside as Lex ran towards us. He opened his mouth, shocked.

"Woah, J-"

"Yes! Jory!" we all said together. Lex immediately grabbed the manual and flipped through the pages.

"Ok, Whats wrong Jory." he said, as Nathan handed her a water bottle. She took a small sip.

"My side is killing, my throat is hurting. Uh... and I'm pretty exhausted. Lex smiled. I was confused. She was hurt, why was he smiling!

"Ok, its ok. She's just dehydrated. Give her some water and rest. You should be fine by tonight." Lex said thoughtfully. The guys looked relieved, especially me. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and hobbled out. I wished i could stay with her, but somebody needed to boil water. I got halfway to the fire pit when Jackson put his hand on my shoulder. I tried to spin around but ended up almost falling onto the sand. Luckily, Jackson grabbed my arms and re-steadied me.

"What." I said, more bitterly than I had intended. _Why am I acting like this?_ He looked shocked.

"Uh, listen. If you want to spend time with Jory, thats ok..." He said with his head down. I smiled.

"Thanks." I half whispered, i was feeling kind of guilty about the way I acted. I walked back to the plane and Jory was fighting to stay awake. I sat down and she moved over onto my lap.

"Guess this is payback time, huh Ian." She laughed quietly. I blushed, I remembered when Jory would get water and food for me every day. She would massage my leg and tell me stories of her childhood. I raised my hand behind her shoulder and rubbed it a bit. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Feels great, Thanks Ian." she whispered. she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed beet red and hid my face with my hair. After a minute of silence I finally mustered up the courage to ask her.

"What happened? What about the others?" I asked. Jory didn't answer. "It's ok. You can tell me." I said soothingly. Still no answer. "Jory?" I asked worriedly. She groaned and shifted in my lap. I sighed. Asleep I guess. It was good that she was. I slowly put her down on the chair and covered her with a sleeping bag. I was about to leave when Jory spoke, her eyes still closed.

"Don't leave me. Ian, don't leave me." she said. I was shocked. Even when we were with Captain Russel, she liked to be alone sometimes. I tried to walk out and she opened her eyes. "Ian. Please don't leave me. Ian, please." She begged. I turned to see that she was crying. I sat down on the ground next to her and stroked her hand.

"I won't leave you." I said soothingly, but i couldn't hide the worried edge to my voice. Something must have happened out there, something that really messed her up.

****Daley POV**

* * *

**"No. bad idea...its not a good idea...bad idea." I kept telling myself. I was packing my stuff up. I wanted to go back to camp. I couldn't live out here anymore! I was going crazy! I tried to tell myself to stay, they wouldn't welcome me home like I wished that they would. They would probably yell at me for leaving them. I had finished packing and the sun was going down. Part of me was relieved, while part of me was disappointed. I unpacked my sleeping bag and laid down. I would get up early and start back to camp.

"Daley! Where have you been you been! We missed you so much!" Nathan said. I whipped my head around, but didn't see anything. I was going crazy.

****Melissa POV**

* * *

**I put my hands on my knees as I had a coughing fit. I have been having these for the past couple hours. The sun was setting and I made camp next to a tree. Camp as in peeling leaves off the trees and laying down, shaking with fever. I drank some more water, but puked it up a half an hour later. I was getting dehydrated. I needed to get back to camp, But i was just so tired.

"Jackson, Nathan, Lex, Daley, help." I whispered to myself, crying again. I wished I was at camp with all my friends again. _Would they even consider me a friend now?_ That was my last thought before i fell asleep.

****Ian POV**

* * *

**Jory had finally fallen asleep for good, and I didn't want to leave her, but i needed to talk to the guys. I slowly got up and scooted out. My heart was pounding and I kept turning around to make sure she was alright. The sun had set and Nathan, Jackson, and Lex were all sitting around the fire. They all turned my direction as I crawled over.

"What happened to your crutches?" Asked Lex. I smiled.

"I used them so Jory would think I was still there. We've got a problem." I said, finally making it to the fire pit. Nathan and Jackson grabbed my arms and sat me down in a chair.

"Whats up? Is she ok?" Nathan asked, looking at the plane. I frowned.

"Not really... i mean. She's hydrated again...but I think something happened out there...because she was alone." I said quietly. Everybody gasped.

"No...Abby wouldn't leave her alone! They're best friends!" Lex said, Shock flooded into his eyes. "Unless something happened to the others.." Lex said, trying to be as calm as he could. Jackson stared into the fire.

"Somethings not right... If the group went East, then how come Jory came from the North?" he said, pointing to where I sat with Jory in my arms. He had a point. I heard Jory stir in the plane.

"I gotta get back. I promised I wouldn't leave her." I said, scooting back to the plane. I got there just in time. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Ian... Thanks for staying." She leaned on my shoulder and I sighed.

"What happened out there Jory?" I asked. She sat up and looked into my eyes. Tears fell down her face.

"Oh, Ian!" she cried, jumping into my lap, burying her face in my shirt. I held her close to me.

"Shhh... It's ok. It's ok." I said, looking at Lex, who was standing right outside the door. I gave him a confused look and he walked back to the fire pit. Something was wrong with Jory. Something so bad she couldn't bear to tell us.

* * *

**Woot! Jory is my favorite character, and I wanted to bring her back. Um... Still looking for a proofreader! and one last note**

**I have finals in 2 weeks so I won't be updating until those are over. I'm really sorry guys, unless I find a break. Depending on my weekend schedule I MAY have chapter 8 up before Monday. Sorry guys, but school work is school work  
**


	8. Spoons, Sporks, and Chinese Noodles

**I know. WTF IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE YOU UPLOADED!!! i'm super sorry guys! I just took finals and then my computer crashed. but don't worry! the story is fine guys ~^__^~...a little shorter than usual and i know i need to do some more character analysis... i'm gonna try to get back to this when i've got more time... but yeah, lets start with this!!! **

***Chapter Title-- It's COMPLETELY random! has nothing to do with this chapter, don't worry!*

* * *

****** Jackson POV**

* * *

  
**

"You Jackass!" The hooded boy shouted as he punched the kid next to me. He whipped his head back in pain and cowered on the ground.

"You shouldn't have..." I growled under my breath. 6 or 7 more hooded boys appeared behind him. I was just about to punch him when blue and red lights flashed around me. The wail or a siren nearly blowing out my ear drums came closer. I ran down the parking lot, slipping on the wet cement. Rain dripped off my hair and I hopped the fence of my backyard. I wasn't supposed to be there, and I knew that.

******

I jumped out of my sleeping bag, shivering in a cold sweat. The plane was overcrowded with Jory back. I slipped out the window easily, finally realizing how much weight I had lost on the trip. My stomach had started to sink and my ribs were more defined. I walked slowly down to the ocean and shivered as the air bit at my exposed skin. I didn't know why everybody found the ocean so calming, if anything, it was the one thing that was most terrifying on the island. It just meant that there was a way off the island. There was a chance of somebody taking us back home, back to what? There was nothing for me there, my foster parents would have moved onto the next hopeless kid. I would end up back in Juvi, or if I was lucky, back in the foster system. I gripped the sand hard, it felt as if little tiny bullets were going into my hands. I finally let go and let the bloody sand drop back onto the beach. I cleaned up my hands and headed back to the plane for a few minutes of forced sleep.

****Daley Pov**

* * *

  
**

I hoisted my pack onto my back and walked steadily down the hillside.

"Shit." I said aloud. Rocks had fallen from the cliff side above me. I didn't really want to climb over them though.

"Daley!" A voice cried from the other side. A voice I knew very well.

"Lex?!" I shouted back. I quickly climbed up the rocks, with more speed and strength than I thought ever possible. I jumped to the top to only see that there was nobody on the other side. I awkwardly climbed back down the incline of rocks and wiped them on my pants, they were feeling sweaty. I looked down to see that there were streaks of blood down my khaki shorts. My hands were bleeding in long cuts. The rocks must have been sharper. I poured some of my water through them and bandaged them with my shirt. The path that led back to camp seemed so much longer than it had up. I stopped for a break and decided to sleep there for the night. So what if it was early, Probably not even 10 in the morning. I was tired and I didn't want to get back to camp that fast! I laid out my sleeping bag and absorbed the sunlight. I wasn't sure why I was hearing everybody's voices...was I going mad? There was no way, Me, Daley, could possibly go mad!

" You're not crazy Day, we're right here." A different voice cooed. I whipped my head, expecting to see an Asian girl with black hair in messy pigtails.

"Ok guys, joke's over, you can come out now." I pleaded. The tree's behind me stayed quiet. "Come on guys. I know it's you." I laughed. There was still silence. I laid down, expecting them to think I went to sleep. A branch snapped behind my head and I ripped the leaves away and saw a mother boar and her baby. The boar snorted, growled...well, I don't really know what Boars do, but it made a sound. I quickly curled into a ball, so it wouldn't take me as a threat. The jungle was soon quiet again and I relaxed a bit. I knew that they were playing a trick on me. I wasn't hearing voices.

_Yes I was_

****Melissa**

* * *

  
**

I woke up, my body aching with soreness and my throat burning with traces of vomit. I swallowed my exhaustion and hobbled upright. My head was spinning. I put my hands on my knees and had a coughing fit. I finally took a shaky breath and headed closer to camp. I could just think of resting on a sleeping bag. Water being brought to me by Jackson, he would kiss my cheek. No, No he wouldn't, Jackson would ignore me. I felt so angry at myself for leaving the camp. I wouldn't be sick if it wasn't for me being a baby. I fell down to my knees and cried; I needed to just break down. My sobs turned to gasps as I coughed my tears. I finally stopped crying to realize where I was, and what I saw startled me. There was a tree that was cut with something man-made! I was close to camp! I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't let me. I tried crawling closer towards camp, but it was no use, my body was just so exhausted. I wanted to scream, but my throat burned and my stomach swirled with nausea. I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Help."

**** Lex POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke up with most of the plane was already up; Jackson was still asleep though. I hopped up and shifted my sling so my arm sat comfortably against my chest. Jory and Ian sat close and talked quietly. Nathan stared absently into the fire. I knew he was missing Daley. I wasn't sure if they had a fight, but before Daley left they had stopped hugging and kissing as much. I had accepted that the no relationships rule was killed, but it didn't matter. There was nothing keeping them from doing it anyway. I sat next to Nathan, but he didn't even realize I was there.

"Nathan?" I asked quietly. No answer. I wasn't sure if he was hyperventilating again. His breathing seemed normal though. I looked up and saw the sun glistening on the ocean. I could imagine Daley, running her own camp. She was probably wondering why she hadn't left camp before. I flinched as a cold body brushed behind me. Jackson sat down on the sand beside Nathan. Ian cleared his throat.

"Er, uh...good morning?" he stuttered. I gave a weak smile

"Good morning to you to. How are you feeling Jory." I turned to look at her. She kept her eyes down.

"Good." she answered bleakly.

"Are you going to tell us what happened out there?" Nathan said, surprising us all with his voice. Jory kept her eyes down and shook her head no.

"Jory..please?" Ian asked her quietly. She finally raised her eyes to see them glistening with tears.

"Do you really want to know?" Jory asked. We all nodded.

_****Jory POV 2 days after they left**

* * *

  
**_

"There's a storm coming." Eric said blankly. We had all been a little secretive. Ever since Eric and Taylor started collaborating against us everybody seemed a little off. I had tried to work with Abby, but she seemed to drift away from me. I hurried into the jungle to get some fruit before the storm. We only had one tent and it was going to be a long night. I picked as much as I could carry then put it in the tent. I did this a few times. But, right before I came back with my last load I twisted my ankle. I fell onto the rock ground. I tried to crawl back to camp... but I didn't have enough arm strength to pull the rest of my body.

"Help guys!" I called. No answer. "Help!" I called again. It had started raining now and I hid in the brush. I was wondering if anybody was going to come help me. I turned to see boots. Shocked, I looked up to see Abby's face. Wet and straight.

"Why are you sitting out here?" she asked bleakly. I smiled.

"I slipped and twisted my ankle...now help me up!" I laughed. Abby pulled her hands back.

"Jory...it's best if we say you died... you got lost and we couldn't find you...yeah thats it... you're not strong enough to be out here Jory... go back to camp." and with that remark she turned and walked back to camp.

"No! Come back! Don't leave me!" I screamed. No answer. I waited out the storm and when the sun came up the next day I was broken. My soul emptied of all hope, happiness, or anything! I was able to stand and I stretched my ankle out. I walked for a few days, I wasn't really sure what happened. All I remember was the nights. They were so cold, and lonely. As if this was a harry potter book and the dementors had come. I didn't have any water, so whatever fell was what I drank. Then I wandered back here.

**Lex POV present**

"Woah...really?" Nathan said stupidly

"Nathan!" Ian and I shouted at him;He smiled sheepishly. Jory leaned on Ian's shoulder, wide eyed. I bent down beside her and asked her the worst question. It was awkward to ask...and didn't really come out how I would like it to.

"Are you Ok?"

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

I had packed up and started back to camp. I couldn't sit there while they played tricks on me. But they would have to stop to get back to camp before me. I could imagine them running through the jungle trying to get all of their stuff back before I got there. The jungle was hot at this time of day and I was out of water. This was not only frustrating, but incredibly dangerous. I could imagine Nathan drinking all his water hiding behind the bushes. Hoping I wouldn't turn and see him relaxing when he was supposed to be playing a trick on me. A terrible gargling sound came a few feet in front of me. It was as if some animal was in the process of dying. I didn't really want to see it, so I tried to avoid it. I was walking a few feet away when I heard a groan. This wasn't an animal sound. This was the sound of a human! Somebody who was hurt! I walked closer and what I saw shocked me.

"Melissa?"

****Jory POV**

* * *

  
**

I didn't know how to answer the question. Was I ok? no. I was far from ok...but I picked up my head and lied.

"No." WHAT THE HECK! I said LIED! Ugh! I guess being a goody two shoes does come back to haunt you. Lex wanted to say something, you could tell by his eyes. Ian must have signaled something because everybody went off to work.

"What's wrong? I mean, besides the obvious...why would she leave you?" Ian asked, holding my hand.

"I don't know." I mumbled under my breath. Abby was a traitor...and we were going survival of the fittest...guess that means I would loose. I looked down to see my stomach bulging in my shirt. It didn't look like I had lost any weight, even though I've eaten squat!

"What?" Ian said, noticing me, zoning out.

"Nothing...Ian....it's survival of the fittest now isn't it." I asked quietly, he jumped slightly at the question.

"N-n-no! I mean, we've been working together and stuff...no!" He said with a shocked expression. Maybe the groups were different. Maybe mine was really different.

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

"Melissa?" I asked again. At first, I thought she was dead; then she moved.

"Daley?" she asked in a hoarse voice. I jumped and knelt down beside her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I said, putting her head on my knee. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry... I was so stupid..." she trailed off as she leaned up and coughed. I held her shoulders so she wouldn't fall back over.

"Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked shakily. How was it that she was able to play tricks on me while she was this sick? Melissa leaned back down and curled into a ball.

"I'm really bad Daley..." she trailed. I knew I couldn't carry her myself.

"Stay here." I ordered. She leaned off my knee and shivered on the ground. I put my sleeping bag out on top of her and ran towards camp. "Nathan, Lex, Jackson, help!" I screamed. This must have been surprising to whoever heard me.

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

God, I wish Eric was back. This lugging water thing was hard work. I had taken a couple gallons already.

"Nathan, Lex, Jackson. Help!" a voice screamed. I put my hand to my forehead, making sure I didn't have a fever, was I hearing right. The voice seemed to come closer.

"Daley?" I shouted, sprinting towards her. What if she was hurt! Daley doesn't like to scream for no reason. I kept running until I completely collided with her, throwing her to the ground and me on top of her. I had never felt this relieved in my life! "Daley!" I whispered, tears coming from my eyes as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered. She quickly pulled away.

"I'm still mad at you. Melissa's hurt...or something! And I can't carry her." Daley said, her eyes wide. I jumped up and nodded, angrily wiping away my tears. I thought she would be over this by now. I wasn't even sure why she was so mad at me, but it wasn't time for that.

"Ok, where is she." I said through my teeth. We sprinted through the forest and I realized how bad Daley looked. Her hair in a tangled ponytail. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she left....and was that blood on her pants! I wanted to look away, but I was in love with her, and it was almost like a gravitational pull. Suddenly, she disappeared from view, she knelt on the ground next to her sleeping bag and revealed a very pale Melissa.

* * *

**Wootish! cliffyness!!!! i'm hoping to have the next chapter up by this weekend. i have school stuff though, so lets hope that my teacher lay off the homework for awhile!!!**

**i STILL NEED A PROOFREADER!! SOMEBODY PLEASE PROOFREAD!!! I NEED A PROOFREADER!!!  
**


	9. love? i think not!

**i'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but i'll try to get them up faster in the future, and i'm looking for a proofreader still!! read and review por favor!

* * *

**

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

I thought maybe she had sprained her ankle, maybe she'd dehydrated. That was before she looked into my eyes. They were bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Mel." I gasped, tears fell down my face and I angrily wiped them away. I leaned down to her level, and smelled the stench of puke. "Mel, are you ok? Can I carry you back to camp without hurting you I mean." I asked as my voice cracked. She closed her eyes and nodded. I put my arms under her knees and back. She convulsed with shivers, but her head was burning. I held her close as we ran back to camp. I didn't even see Daley as my eyes were fixed on Mel. I had barely thought of her at all while she was missing! My thoughts went to Daley, the unforgiving Daley who was mad at me even though I had apologized a bazillion times! I finally got back to camp and everybody was gone, even Ian and Jory! I put Melissa down in the plane and quickly called for the others.

"Lex, Jackson, Ian, Jory!" I shouted first towards the jungle then towards the beach. Lex and Jackson were there quick. Lex stood in awe as Jackson ran next to Melissa.

"Mel...Mel, come back." He said, holding her hand, Mel turned away from him and looked at me, not speaking. Jackson squeezed her hand while Lex felt her forehead, a convulsion shiver went down her back.

"Ok, so fever, coughing, vomiting...anything else?" Lex asked.

"Tired." Mel said softly, closing her eyes. Lex frowned, I didn't like it when Lex frowned. He walked towards the fire pit and Jackson and I followed like obedient puppies.

"So?" Jackson asked fiercely. Lex continued to frown as he flipped through the manual. He stopped at a page at the end and smirked.

"Well, at least we know what it is..." He said slowly.

"And the bad news is?" I asked anxiously. I was hoping it wasn't some crazy island disease that was incurable.

"It's the flu..." he said with confusion. Jackson jumped a little, but stood steady. I, on the other hand, broke down.

"Why? Why did Melissa have to get so sick!" I gasped, wiping at my tears. Lex patted my shoulder and walked back to Melissa. I couldn't go back there, she was my best friend, and I had betrayed her. Jackson, without saying anything, walked towards the jungle. Leave it to Jackson to be selfish enough not to apologize.

****Jackson**

* * *

  
**

My head was screaming with regret, but I couldn't show it. I knew it was all my fault, and I wanted to apologize. Melissa, on the other hand, was pretty mad at me. She probably wouldn't even listen! I sat by a tree and deep breathing, my therapist recommends it. I took a breath and knew that I was going to have to try. I didn't know if it would work; and if it was my plan, No was the probable answer. I hid in the jungle, but close enough to see Melissa. Nathan stayed at her side while Lex would feel her fever, and go back to the plane. Daley, however, was nowhere to be seen! Should I be worried, probably...will I...no. I finally stepped out of the jungle and Nathan stood up. His eyes were fierce with anger, I knew I had screwed up, but I had to make things right. I took Nathan's spot on the sand and watched his feet walk behind the plane, probably to go find Daley. I took a shaky breath and put my hand on hers. A shiver went through her body as she looked away. I did the same, focusing on a mosquito sucking and making an itchy red bump on my arm.

"Listen...I'm sorry...I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so if you were expecting-" I started, but before I could finish she was laying on my lap. I scooted back a tad, shocked about what was happening.

"Don't move...I came..for you." She said hoarsely. She made a harsh cough and I stroked her head. I couldn't believe what was happening. I wasn't supposed to get attached. It was like finding a stray dog. You would love it and care for it, just to have it taken away from you. I leaned her back onto the shelter and her puppy eyes looked into mine. "Jackson...please?" She begged; I grimaced.

"I can't do this." I said, rushing into the jungle. I couldn't take it when she was mad at me, yet, I couldn't stand it when she wasn't. I'm more fucked up than I thought.

****Nathan Pov*

* * *

  
**

"Daley!" I called into the jungle. I had been looking for her for a few hours already, and no sign of her. I was thinking maybe she had run off again. I was furious, but worried at the same time. I didn't know why she was so mad at me. But, the annoying ping of love gave me the worried nerve to look for her.

"Daley!" I called once more. I finally saw her, laying on the sand. I jogged over and sat down beside her. "Hey." I panted. She sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Why? You knew where I was the whole time, but you refused to answer!" She scolded. My eyes widened with amusement. I stifled a laugh, but she caught me and swung arround. "What." she said fiercely. I bit my tongue. The pain felt good, focusing on one physical point, instead of mental.

"Daley, I've had absolutely no idea where you, or Mel, have been! What do you mean we knew-" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"Suure, and it wasn't your voice, or Lex's, or Melissa's that I heard back there." Daley countered. I twisted my face into a confusial look.

"What are you talking about? We've been here for the past 3 days. I've been so worried about you! The only person who may have been there was Mel." I said, looking towards the ocean.

"That's the only part that I don't understand...did you fake her getting sick, because she's really good." Daley said, trying to make excuses again. I sighed.

"No! She's really sick, and I don't know what happened out there, but stop making excuses!" I said, more bitter than I had intended. She finally turned to look at me, her eyes glistening with emotion. We stared at each other for a couple minutes. Then she blinked, and looked back to the water. I wanted to hug her, kiss her, anything to get actual emotion out of her. But I couldn't, but she did it for me.

"I don't love you Nathan."

******Jackson POV****

* * *

  
**

I finally stopped near a tree, not touched by camp knives or climbed by sweaty castaways. I sat down and put my head between my knees and my hands behind my neck. My breathing went from labored to soft. I didn't want to hate Melissa, she meant so much to me. But once we were back at school I would be forced to leave her again. Go to Juvy and live out my sentence till college. I couldn't do that to her, now now, not ever. Taylor, now what was I going to do about her. I loved Melissa...I think I did. But then I love Taylor...I'm so confused. Maybe I should just stop over thinking this stuff. While I'm on the island with Melissa I should live it up. But what happens when Taylor comes back... this is so over complicated! I just wish that I wouldn't have a relationship problems. I walked back to the camp where Lex was feeling Melissa's temperature. He frowned and shook his head. I quietly sat down beside her, trying not to be too noticed by the sleeping Melissa. Lucky for me, it wasn't me that woke her up. It was Nathan running through camp. Throwing everything in his path in different directions.

"Nathan? What's wrong?" Asked Lex. This only made Nathan even angrier.

"Lex." he growled. "your sister is a total bi polar bitch!" He ran into the forest, where I knew he would break down and cry about some stupid fight he and Daley had. I looked down to see Melissa's hand reaching out towards mine. Even thought my mind fought me to pull it away and run into the jungle like Nathan.; I knew I had to stay. I reached and held her hand. I lifted my other hand, which felt like an 100lb weight, felt her forehead. She sighed with relief as my cold hand lined her burning forehead. After a few seconds I switched hands and she sighed again.

"That feels great." she said softly. I smiled, wait, what? I'm smiling, what the hell? Jackson doesn't smile! She curled a little closer to me, but quickly flipped over and puked into the hole Lex had dug for her. I patted her back, easier than it was the first time. She rolled back over and I lifted her head up, with a wince of stiffness from Mel. I poured the water down her throat, even if she was pumping it right back out, she needed to stay hydrated. We didn't know how to get her better, all we had were rest and water. We were all still wondering how she even got the flu in a place like this.

"Can I do anything for you Mel?" I asked, as sweetly as I could with my brain separating in 2 different directions. She shook her head and scooted closer to me. I shifted uncomfortably in the sand, but she didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Jackson... I'm not good enough.." she trailed as another harsh cough shuddered her body. I wanted to say something, but I stayed silent. "just please don't hate me." she shivered. I pulled the sleeping bag to cover more of her body.

"I can't hate you." I said. She scooted closer to me yet again. Now her body was on top of mine, mostly frozen, but a fire hot head. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, she cuddled closely into my chest. For a couple minutes, I felt at total peace. It felt like this was what I needed to do for the rest of my life.

"Jackson?" Melissa said, breaking the peace.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna be sick." I quickly put her back onto the shelter and scooted closer to the hole where she lost her water intake again. I was about to put her back on my lap to comfort the convulsing Mel, when Daley walked over, narrowly missing the puke hole as she sat down.

"So you really are sick." she laughed quietly to herself. Mel looked over at Daley in complete shock.

"Thanks...for...helping." she shuddered. Her teeth shattering. I wanted so badly to pull her into my lap again...i think...i'm not really sure. Daley pulled out a bottle of pills, I was confused, why would we have stuff for the flu in our bag?

"I gave these to lex when he was puking, and it worked to stop it for awhile." she tossed the bottle at me and walked away, somehow knowing which way Nathan went. I lifted her head and gave her the pills.

"T-thanks." she smiled, still freezing. I opened my arms and she quickly scooted closer to me. Her body was freezing, but she was able to fall asleep in my warm embrace. Her face was pale, but flushed by the cheeks. I wished I could fix all of this, go back in time and not screw everything up again.

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

Crying in the jungle was something I did so nobody would know that I was breaking down. I didn't understand why Daley was mad at me, I had been there for her even when she was too busy worrying about Lex. I couldn't stand her ignoring me, but I couldn't be mad at her.

"why is everything so frustrating." I cried softly. The next thing I knew Daley's head was on my shoulder, and she huddled closely to me. I wiped my tears away, and was about to yell at her.

"Day." it came softly, like I was dying.

"I'm sorry... I'm just confused, and scared...i don't want to be alone out here." she said, I could feel my shoulder getting wet. I put my hand around her waist, she took it and scooted even closer to me.

"what happened out there?" I asked. She looked into my eyes, but diverted them back to the ground as she spoke.

"Voices, you were all there, talking to me. Telling me that everything would be OK, but nobody was really there." she said, tears formed a puddle on the ground.

"Day, it's ok. We're all here for you, and if you ever need to talk I'm right here." I said, as sincerely as I could without crying myself. She smiled and we walked hand in hand back to camp. Maybe things would work out between us.

* * *

**i know there was no Ian or Jory anywhere in this, but i divided this into two parts...and yeah. R&R please!!! still looking for a proof reader!**


	10. Jackson speaks

**Ok, so i always get these random story ideas and forget about the other stories. Sadly, this is one of the cases. I'm running out of things to say, so i'm thinking about ending it soon. I'm sorry about taking so long, but hopefully you enjoy this chapter!!! R&R please!!

* * *

**

****Lex POV**

* * *

*****video diary***

"Now, let me tell you. I can't understand a single thing that is going on here!" I started, wiping my hand over my forehead, moving my now long bangs out of my eyes. "So Daley and Nathan are speaking again...and maybe it's more than that. I thought I heard them making out behind the plane last night. I can't help but be annoyed by the fact that they are more worried about their 'relationships' instead of trying to get off the island!" I stopped to take a breather. "oh yeah, I know that somebody else will probably see this at one point or another. I know how safe these are." I could imagine Jackson or Daley laughing at how immature I was; My face started to flush. "Plus there is the 'Jackson Melissa' relationship. I thought of all people, Jackson would keep his no relationship rule. Plus, Melissa is really sick, and I want to help her." I put my head between my knees. "I don't want to loose her!" I started to cry. I lifted my head only to turn off the video camera. I sat there for quite some time, listening to the breeze toss branches and leaves around. I dried my eyes and picked the camera up. I came closer to camp and heard the commotion , the fire crackling, And quiet voices. I accidentally bumped into somebody and fell back.

"Hey, man, oops, sorry." I saw a big pair of feet, bigger than Nathans.

"Ian?" I asked warily. He shouldn't be on his feet. "But-" he cut me off.

"Ok, so while Jory and I were out, we did some physical therapy. I'm up to walking now! It's pretty much fixed." He said, swinging his bad leg back and forth a bit. He helped me up and I turned to watch him limp into the forest towards the Latrine...must be a plus to go to the bathroom by yourself. I walked into camp where Jory was tending the fire and Nathan was by Melissa's side. I was surprised to see them both without their lovers.

" So, how are you feeling Melissa?" I asked, hiding the upset tone in my heart. They obviously didn't pick up on it and she looked in my direction.

"Not great, but I'll be fine soon!" Melissa cheered, ending in a eerie cough that made your arms cover in goosebumps. I wished she knew, that she probably wouldn't get better...and die here. I was the only one making these assumptions of course;everyone else thought that she would get better in a matter of days. I kept trying to reveal the truth to this, but as usual, nobody listened. I felt her forehead, still warm. I got up and walked over to the plane. I climbed to my usual spot and continued to work on the radio. I wasn't supposed to be up here, after I fell. I actually wasn't sure if I fell anymore. Jackson keeps telling me that if I ever need to talk to somebody I can talk to him. Making it seem like I was suicidal, that maybe I jumped. It's crazy when you can't even remember how you tried to kill yourself. I moved the red wire over the blue and got a spark. Quickly pulling my finger away I started to hear static. I had fixed it.

"Guys look! Come here quick!" I shouted. Nathan ran over and Daley emerged from the jungle. She looked relieved that I was all right, but concerned at the same time.

"Lex-get down!" Daley ordered. I didn't listen, I was too concerned with the radio.

"I fixed it! It's working again!" I cried. Nathan and Daley laughed happily.

"But what does it matter if there are no ships in range." another voice said, Jackson's of course. He always seemed to have a reason to bring down our hopes. He used to be part of the team, and now he's evermore distant.

"Well, if it's fixed. We'll know if someone is in the air near us." I said matter-of-factually. Jackson turned and walked back into the jungle. I turned to Daley for encouragement, but she had already gone back to camp with Nathan. They both sat around Melissa and ignored me. My big accomplishment, now felt like something stupid. I was about to get off the plane when I focused hard on the ground. I didn't want to make a repeat of last time. I jumped and hit the sand solidly, maybe too solidly. I yipped quietly in pain as my ankle gave out. I turned quickly to see if anybody was looking, tears blurring my vision. Daley laughed at something Nathan said and I think his hand went around her waist. I limped over to the back of the plane and gripped my paining ankle. There was no swelling, so I most likely rolled it. My eyes flashed over the fact that Daley and Nathan were together again. At least she was happy...maybe now she wouldn't run off like a child..

"Ugh!" I growled, throwing a rock into the jungle.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing!" A voice called. I blushed, I must have hit Jackson! He walked over, stick in one hand and a camp knife in the other. The fear of him stabbing me raised as I leaned down a bit. Sensing my worry, he threw it into the sand and sat.

"Nice weather we're having." I say, trying to spur conversation. He looks forward, almost like he was afraid to look me in the face. There were so many things I wanted to ask Jackson, but that wasn't going to happen. He nodded, an answer to my question.

"Listen, Lex..." he started. My heart jumped at the break in silence. I looked at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead. Sometimes, I just wish that he would look somebody in the eye and tell them everything. "You're the only one I can talk to here...With Melissa being sick, and Nathan and Daley caring less and less about everybody but themselves..."He sighed, looking down now.

"Jackson, just tell me...why don't you want to go home." I said quietly. For the first time ever, he looked me in the eye. We held this contact for a good ten seconds before he looked away.

"You'd never understand... you live with Daley." He laughed under his breath. I clenched my fists at my side.

"Why...every time." I growled, I could feel my face heating up, my back shaking.

"Woah, man, you all right?" Jackson asked worriedly. I was past help now, I had only gotten this mad twice. Once, when my mom threw out my math homework, my 100 problems worth 25% of my grade. And another, when my mom told me I wouldn't see daddy anymore. Sure, I was passed these things, but the memories stood solid in my mind.

"Daley's little brother, what a great life you must have. No! It's not great!" I shouted. Jackson looked over at me and gave a confused look.

"But I thought-" He started, but I cut him off. I wasn't finished yet

"No, I'm not proud of Daley. I think she's a rude, over confident, Arrogant, annoying girl who gets whatever she wants." My breathing started to slow from a quick pace to normal.

"I guess you do understand..." He said quietly; I jumped. Me? Understand? But no one understands him, he said so himself. How would a little kid like me ever figure out the answers to his questions. "Do you think..." He started, I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"I've been ready."

*****Jacksons POV***

* * *

  
**

"Ok..." I started. I was nervous, I hadn't told anybody my story before... What if he told every one, how could I trust Lex, he's only nine! Then I looked over, his body still slightly shaking with anger. I sighed.

"So, my dad... he was abusive, beating me every night while I was a kid. My mom, unable to do anything, just sat there and took it. Then one night, my dad came home drunk."

_****Flashback****_

I was eating dinner at the kitchen table before my father came home. I was shoveling macaroni and cheese down my throat. My mother anxiously looked out the window, waiting for my father to come in from work... It was strange when he came back, because he was all funny, mommy says that it was alcohol, like what she uses to clean the cuts daddy gives us. It's only because he loves me, because daddy loves me. I heard feet outside and my mommy jumped.

"Go hide behind the couch. It's ok, mommy will protect you." she said as I ran to my hiding spot behind the fouton. Daddy walked in and kissed mommy on the cheek.

"Dinaah." He slurred. My mom stood up straight.

"I don't have anything...what do you-" she started. Daddy slapped her, harder than usual. She collapsed on the ground.

"I get the money for this family while all you do is—nutthin!" he shouted. He staggered down the hallway and screamed for me at the top of his lungs.

"Wherz mah boy!" Mother flinched and I curled up smaller under the couch. "He's gone...i sent him away. Now, what do you want for dinner." my mommy said, regaining strength and walked towards the kitchen. Daddy didn't speak, instead we heard him rummaging around in the closet. He waltzed back into the kitchen...with a gun.

"Dan, now, please, be reasonable." she said, obviously shaken. Daddy never took out a gun before.

"you're such a slut. Sleeping with him! Bitch!" Daddy said mean things to mommy, I was scared. She was soon pushed into the corner. I closed my eyes.

BAM

SLAM

BAM

BOOM

The next thing I know, my mommy and daddy are dead. Police are in the house, searching for me. One officer eventually finds me and I tell him everything.

****Present Lex POV**

* * *

**"Wow...whoa." I said, shaken by the story. Jackson himself looked worse than me. He could see the whole thing again, it was playing through his head. I shook him a bit, and soon he was back.

"I'm sorry..that was too much wasn't it...dammit, I never stop in time." He sighed. Getting up to go back and do more chores. I don;t stop him. I wanted to grab him and have him tell me more, but I was shocked. Who was I to say that I had a bad life, Mine was nothing compared to that.

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

Dinner proceeded as usual, Jory and I cut up fruit, Ian and Nathan went fishing; and Jackson cut firewood with Lex. I was wondering why the two of them were spending so much time together, they hadn't been all that close at all this trip. I continued to chop the papayas that we've been eating for a good 2 months. I was getting so sick of all this! Papayas and bananas with fish every night is horrifying. You have no idea how bad this is for our digestive tract. I winked at Nathan as he came up the sand from the beach with a good 6 fish. Ian only had 3, but It was his first time. Jackson and Lex came back with the firewood and Jackson sat beside Melissa. We had brought her closer to the fire with the lessening daylight hours. She was still pretty sick, but I'm sure she'll pull through. Nathan sat beside me and pecked me on the cheek. We scooted closer together and ate a silent dinner. Nobody really wanted to talk much, the only sounds were the fire crackling, and Jackson feeding Mel. I looked over at them, they looked so happy. I always thought that Jackson liked Mel, but then I saw him kiss Taylor, who I thought would surely end up with Eric. I shook my head and shocked myself out of my mind. Was I actually paying attention to these things? Daley, the girl who never looked at the gossip; only the education, or how I could get ahead of somebody else. The sky was now black and Nathan and I lay in the sand watching the stars.

"Think maybe the stars are looking after us?" Nathan said, breaking the long chain of silence. I sat up and laughed.

"What? Stars don't have eyes, they are balls of gas-" I started in my explanation of what a star was, but I noticed Nathan was uninterested.

"Not like that, but they have this feeling like, they're protecting us. Giving us light from the darkness." He said. I was surprised. I didn't think that Nathan was so, poetic. I didn't know what to say next, because I wasn't good at interpreting this stuff. We stared at the stars for awhile, I was lost in the beauty of them, moving slightly every hour. "What are you humming?"

"Wha?" I said, jumping to my senses again.

"You were humming a song." He said. "I didn't know you could sing." He smiles, I blushed back. I hadn't ever let someone hear me sing, it was private. I jumped off the sand and headed straight back for camp, bumping into Lex on the way. I looked up to see him carrying fruit behind his back.

"Lex! You're stealing!" I whispered, the wind still knocked out of me. He furiously shook his head and looked over me. I turned around to see a path of candles. I don't even want to know how long that took to light. I walked down and realized I was at the camp, lights shone and the song I was humming was playing on the radio, hooked up to the MP3 of course. I was shocked at the scenery.

"It was supposed to be a surprise..." He said, putting his head down. I shook his hair in my hands.

"It's wonderful Lex!" I cried, bringing him into a hug. I helped quickly put things together and called everybody over. "Guys! Hurry!" I said, making it seem like something was wrong. Nathan was the first one over, obviously distressed. He gave me a funny look after he realized I was fine, but then focused on the decorations.

"Wow... a dance?" He asked as he walked around. Jackson ran over a bit later, Melissa on his back. She set her down and she steadied herself on his back. The couple walked over and stood under the tent Lex and I made. Slow music started playing and Nathan quickly grabbed me over and we danced quietly together.

"I love you." he said.

"Likewise."

*****Jackson POV***

* * *

  
**

Melissa was freezing, I gave her my sweatshirt.

"T-t-thanks-s-s-s." she stuttered, cuddling closer to me. She was getting restless and I brought her down by the beach to relax.

"Guys! Hurry!" Daley shouted, shaking the trees. I jumped up and Melissa almost fell over, supporting herself at the last moment. I picked her up and put her on my back as we ran to camp Edward Bella style. When we got there I was shocked to see the lights and tent. I put Melissa down and felt her hand go around my back. We walked under the tent and Lex started playing music. I nervously turned around and asked Melissa.

"Do you want to dance?" I looked down at my feet, face flaming. She put her hands around my neck and we danced. Her hands held tightly around my neck and she lay on my chest.

"Do you think...when we get of the island.." she stopped to cough. I put my arms around her back, tightening out embrace. "we could maybe..." I shushed her and kissed her head.

"Yeah."

****Ian POV**

* * *

  
**

We ran to camp, well, in my case, hobbled, back to camp. We got there and we saw Jackson and Melissa in a tight embrace; Nathan and Daley dancing sweetly. Jory huffed by my side, she wasn't in great shape, but I didn't care. We walked over to the rest of the group and danced.

"Ow." I muttered as Jory stepped on my bad foot, her face immediately turning fiery red.

"Sorry." she muttered, not letting go of our embrace. I learned a lot in the past few days. One, I can do anything I set my heart to, and two, I am in love with Jory. I was so absorbed in the moment,the strange sound in the distance hiding our music startled me.

"is it.." Melissa whispered.

"A plane!" Daley screamed.

* * *

**hmmm, is it a false call? or is it for real? I have no idea. Review please!!! I'm thinking about having it be for real, and ending it in the next chapter. If you disapprove, give me ideas to write about...going for at least 8 vetoes to continue the story farther, super writers block here guys, I hope you've enjoyed it this far! **

**Love,**

** Emmagene  
**


	11. Home sweet home

**Yay! i gots up a chapter! it's mostly the thoughts of the flight 29 downers of their home camp. I'm on spring break now so hopefully i can finnish this story up! R&R!**

****Lex POV****

**

* * *

  
**

I turned the volume on the mp3 louder as the wind started blowing. Jory and Ian danced playfully together while Jackson/Mel and Nathan/Daley were dancing pretty darn close. Although It did make me uncomfortable I remembered Jacksons story and thought that maybe they deserved this. The wind grew louder and I turned up the Mp3, but soon it was so loud that it was over the Mp3.

"Is it." Melissa asked.

"It's a plane!" Daley shouted. We ran down the beach, screaming and holding sticks with fire, waving them in the air.

"We're down here! Hello! Please help us!" Nathan shouted. The plane was fling west, but at the last minute it turned around. It's nose now facing east and lights towards us.

"Over here!" we called, tears in our eyes and even though we knew we were going to be rescued we couldn't stop screaming. Within minutes a life raft was headed over. We were running back to camp to start packing up whatever was left. We still had a few minutes and we sat around the campfire, sharing one last mango. Tears were still in our eyes, but not from happiness, more sadness than anythings. Sure, we were going to get off the island, but we had so much fun Sure, it wasn't all great, but I've gotten to know people better, including my stepsister.

"Well... it's been great knowing you guys." I said, biting into my mango. I knew that we would go back to our respected cliques and probably not talk again. A large hand was on my shoulder, Nathans.

"Lex, everything will be fine, and we'll still be in contact with you, just because you're younger doesn't mean that we're going to forget everything you've done for us. You've saved us from multiple disasters, from injuries to not letting our plane float away!"Nathan Consoled.

"Plus, sometimes you were the only thing that kept us together." Jackson jumped in.

" Because we all wanted to keep you safe." Daley said, kissing the top of my head.

"Don't forget that the only reason I'm alive is because of you!" Melissa smiled, looking pale and tired. Normally, I would suggest something, but right now I just wanted to spend time with everybody. I looked around camp to see what we had done in just three months. Just 7 teens (plus one kid, that's me) pulled a plane up a beach! We were sitting around a fire pit, made without a lighter. Another wooden shelter sat in a corner, somewhat damaged from the last storm, but not too worse for wear. None of us had died, or at least we thought.

"Hey, what are we going to do about Taylor, Abby, and Eric?" I asked quietly. Everybody went silent, we were all thinking the same thing, we just didn't want to think about it. "Well?" I asked impatiently, kind of reminding me of Taylor.

"Lex, we don't even know if they're alive." Jackson said, looking out to the beach. Tears filled my eyes and I stood up.

"We do know that they're alive!" I shouted, crying now. Jackson put his head down.

"God dammit Lex, have you learned nothing at all?" he said to the ground. I looked up, wiping furiously at my eyes.

"Yeah, I have learned something this trip Jackson! I've learned why-" I cut myself off. Was I really about to rat out the truth of Jackson? He looked up. "Why we're all still ." I said, staring hard into his eyes. The group went silent as Jackson left his spot beside Melissa and stared me back in the eyes. Gasps were heard as everybody realized that something was about to happen.

"You're smart Lex. But sometimes being book smart isn't the same as life smart. They've been gone for way longer than they said they would, and this island is huge. Who knows where they are right now." He said calmly. Just then we heard something scrape down the beach. Men pulling life boats up to the shore. Silently we collected all of our belongings and took down the tent. People came over and shook our hands, took our bags and headed down the beach. I took one last look at the plane and realized that some of the best months of my life had happened right here. I wasn't beaten up at school or goggled over by my teachers. I was just normal, little kid, Lex.

****Melissa POV**

* * *

  
**

I looked at the camp one last time before we left. My body ached and I was freezing, but I couldn't leave. This island has been the start of something new for me, I wasn't smart wannabe Melissa , The girl who couldn't choose sides or stand up for herself; this was the new me. I had stood up for myself when they thought we should split up, and I stood up to kill the chicken. I finally talked to Jackson, and realized that he likes me back.

"Mel- we're leaving soon." Jackson called from the plane. I touched the sand one last time and headed to the boat.

****Jackson POV**

* * *

  
**

I watched Melissa walk down the beach, her black hair flowing behind her. Even when she was sick she made sure to keep it well kept, her only connection to reality. I remember telling her that I loved Taylor, realizing that it was a lie. Sure, Taylor was nice, but she just wasn't the same as Mel. I grabbed the last few things out of the plane and looked at the fire pit. I remember the days I stared into it, wondering what was going on in the real world. I made my first real friends here, and told someone about my story. No, not just someone, Lex. He seemed like the only person I could trust here. I saw Daley and Nathan sitting together on the beach, his arm around her waist. Lex promised that he'd do double the cleaning for them. They needed to sort stuff out before we got back. Then there was also the problem of Juvi, what was I going to do about that. I loved Mel, but as soon as I got back I would have to go back.

"Bye life." I said, before walking down to Melissa.

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

I shivered as I cuddled closer to Nathan.

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed. "So what are we going to do. If we go back as a couple everybody is going to think we went coo-coo."

" But I don't think I want to be without you Nathan." I said. He quietly kissed my forehead. His large frame held me tight and protected me from the wind.

"Me neither. He looked at Lex and Melissa loading things onto the boats. "I'm going to miss this place." Tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Me to." I looked at Lex, how he's matured. He used to be the quiet kid who did his homework and played video games. Now he probably knows more than a doctor on the medicine front.

"Thinking about Lex?" Nathan asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah. He's matured so much, and so have we I guess. We used to be the kids worried about school elections, and now we're worried about who's going to survive to the next day. Things are going to change big time." I said. He smiled.

"Look, I think Jackson's made his pick." I looked down the beach to see Melissa on Jacksons Lap, kissing. I laughed. It felt so good to laugh, to be happy again. Hand in hand we walked down the beach to join the flight 29 downers.

****Ian POV**

* * *

  
**

"Maybe she's still alive!" Jory said, putting out the fire. She's been talking about Abby since we split up to get stuff together.

"Listen, we still don't know anything. Can we talk about something less depressing." I sighed, packing the last part of the tent.

"Sure," She said. "Us." I dropped the tent bag out of surprise.

"Us? What about Us?" I say, Jory sighs.

"Men, I mean. I obviously like you. And you obviously like me." I started to blush and quickly went back to my tent. "So, are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" I asked, puzzled.

"God almighty, why did you create boys so clueless!" she groaned, looking at the sky, I laughed at her exaggeration. I knew what she was talking about, just a bit nervous.

"Jory, can we go out?" I asked, walking towards her. Her eyes glittered and she jumped up and gave me a kiss on the lips, my head spinning I grabbed her hand and walked quietly out of the hell hole. Sure, I met Jory. But I've never felt like more of an outcast, or ever been in as much pain in my life before.

****Lex POV**

* * *

  
**

We got onto the life rafts and headed to the plane up above. The pilot said hello and explained what he was going to do.

"We're bringing you into the nearest airport and you'll be transported immediately to a hospital. There, you'll probably stay overnight and be reunited with your parents." I could hardly contain my excitement, I was going to be with mommy soon! We were in the sky for a few hours, I was reminded of how comfy a pillow and blanket could be. When we got to the airports reporters galore, but we weren't allowed off until they ushered them all out. From that day I also experienced my first ride in an ambulance. We weren't going fast but it was still cool. Jackson, Nathan, and Ian were put into one room while Jory, Melissa, and Daley went into the other.

"What about me?" I asked, expecting for them to put me in a room with the boys.

"You're going to pediatrics." I couldn't believe this.

"No, you can't separate me from my sister, Daley?" I asked, hoping that she would answer, but the door was closed.

"Come on now, you'll see them soon.

"Daley!" I shouted, as the woman pulled me down the hallway. I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't be alone, not after this.

* * *

**Ohh, how wonderful, a slightly cliffy ending, but a small one because i haven't updated in awhile. So i'm thinking about one or two more chapters then possibly a sequel, depending on how things go. Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**

** Emmagene  
**


	12. La Hospital

**Woot! Next chappie! I worked real hard on this one, and got it up soon!!! i'm thinking about continuing this story a bit farther, so maybe not doing a sequel and just continuing adding on to this. So R&R and tell me what you think!!!  


* * *

******Daley POV****

I was told to put on a hospital gown and sat as they jabbed an IV in my arm. I looked over at Jory, her hands gripped tightly together.

"You ok?" I asked her, she smiled.

"I hate needles." She shuddered, looking down at her arm. Just then, a nurse cam over to my bed.

"Your little brother is very upset and won't let us put an IV in his arm, since we haven't been able to contact your parents...would it be all right if we did a slight tranquilizer, he would be out for a hour or so, but not longer than that." I gripped my arm, thinking about Lex alone in pediatrics, He hadn't been alone in a room for months.

"Could I go in there?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Sorry, but we try to keep patients in their respected rooms. So?" she asked again. I finally gave in and said yes. She quickly walked out of the room to go poke Lex; the thought making me uneasy.

"Lex will be fine, don't worry Day" Melissa said. I sat up and realized she was awake, her face was still pale.

"Hey there ray of sunshine, how are you feeling?" I asked Nicely, a small smile was my reward.

"Sick." She laughed quietly. Another nurse with a souther accent and curly red hair came in and stood in front of Jory, she was in the middle bed.

"Ok ladies, who wants to go first." We both looked at Melissa, the sickest. "Well then sweetie, you look terrible." the nurse said, taking her temperature.

"We're pretty sure it's the flu." I said to her.

"A lot of things look like the flu, we'll check it out." she said, adding some medicine into Melissa's IV. "now you're going to get pretty drowsy, but it will cut down your fever." Melissa smiled, her eyes already closing. "ok, how about you miss Daley." she walked over and moved my muscles and bones. I had a slight sprain on my left wrist, but nothing serious, no other illnesses or such other. Then she put me on the scale and looked back down at my chart. "So how old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen." I said matter-of-factually. She frowned.

"You're very underweight for your age, what were you eating on the island?" she asked.

"Lets see, we had fruit and fish...oysters, seaweed...and I think that about covers it, aside from the packaged food we finished within the first few days." I answered, she shook her head.

"Well miss Daley, you'll be eatin plenty of food this week." she laughed. "Ok Jory Twist, your turn."

****Jory POV**

* * *

  
**

I sighed as she moved my muscles and bones like she did with Daley, nothing broken or sprained for me.

"OK, lets go to the scale." she said. I stood up warily. I was never the skinny girl, but maybe I lost weight on the island! I stepped onto the scale and saw the awful numbers 147 pounds. I looked down at my belly and teared up.

"Well, aren't you a puddin pop." she laughed, each chuckle pricking my skin until it bled. Tears in my eyes I locked myself in the bathroom.

"Jory, please come out." I heard Daley's voice. I didn't answer, only stared at myself in the mirror. Fat and ugly, why did I look so _ugly._

****Jackson POV**

* * *

  
**

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I closed the door, sounded like Lex crying.

" Pediatrics is right down the hall ya know, probably some kid afraid of getting a shot." Ian joked. It was nice to be in a room with guys, where we weren't talking about finding our next meal, or how to survive the next storm. We awkwardly put on clean hospital robes and picked beds. It felt weird to be comfortable. A male doctor with short black hair and dark eyes walked in with three charts.

"Hello boys. Which one of you is Cody, Jackson?" the doctor asked. _Fuck_, I thought as I raised my hand

"Cody eh?" Nathan asked cheekily, I ignored him .

"Anything bruised or broken?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Well maybe I'll just check." He said, reaching for my leg, I pushed him away.

"I said nothings broken." I growled. I didn't want him to be touching me, nothing was broken, I was perfectly fine.

"Listen, I'll have to check you over, it's procedure." he consoled, looking down at my chart.

"Then go do your damn procedure on somebody else!" I said angrily. I wasn't going to let some man that never new me find the scars that held my past. At least not in front of Nathan and Ian. The man sighed and went into his pocket. He pulled out a small vile and picked up a small syringe from the table. "No way, don't you dare." I said warily. Before I could stop him he placed the needle in my IV and injected a liquid. I jumped up on the other side of the bed and walked over, ready to punch him. "What the Fuck wa-." before I knew it the room was spinning and I passed out.

****Nathan POV**

* * *

  
**

"What did you just do to him?" I asked, voice cracking. The doctor looked up after putting Jackson..Cody Jackson, back on his bed.

"It's just a minor sedative. He'll only be out for 10 minutes or so while I do this." The doctor answered, moving his ankle around. Sadly, this didn't relieve me, it only put me on edge. What did Jackson see in this guy that we didn't. I don't think there would be a real reason for him to be afraid. The doctor was checking his lower back and stepped back in shock, but, trying to hide it he turned towards us.

"Did anybody get into bad fights on the island?" He asked. I remembered Our fight, but that was only at the face, not the back. We couldn't have done much damage anyhow; we were all too weak and tired.

"Not that I know of." I said warily. He flipped Jackson over and left the room without another word.

"Wasn't he about to check us?" Ian asked tiredly.

"I thought he was, but then again- who knows." I looked over at the telephone and was thinking about calling Daley, she was in the room next to us.

"Wha- da fuck did he du to meh-." A groggy Jackson groaned. I got up and walked over to his bed.

" he sedated you, but man, did something happen to your back?" He froze.

"No-nothing...oh fuck...he saw it didn't he." He said, sitting up. He was still out of it, so he swayed in his position.

"Saw what? Jackson, what's going on?" I asked, my hands on the front of his hospital bed.

"Nathan... oh fuck....how bad was it?" He asked, he sounded scared. I was taken back by the fact that for once, Jackson was scared. He wasn't supposed to be scared, not now, not after all that we've been through.

"Pretty bad I think. He asked about us fighting and then left quickly." I backed away as he reached his hand behind his back. Wincing in pain he looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I could like-." Ian asked, obviously embarrassed to ask the question, Jackson shook his head 'no' and looked out the window. Whatever was wrong we didn't get to know. Just then, our phone rang. I dashed over and picked it up.

"Room 239, who may I ask is calling." I asked politely.

"Nathan, it's Daley-."

"Daley! How are you, any broken bones?" I cut her out. I was so happy to hear her voice.

"Nathan, now is not the time. Put Ian on the phone." She said. Reluctantly I handed the phone to Ian. Whatever was happening over there, obviously wasn't my business.

****Ian POV**

* * *

  
**

"Daley?" I asked, confused. She never asked for my opinion on much of anything. The only people who actually wanted to talk to me were Abby and Jory.

"Daley, what's wrong with Jory?" I asked quickly. Nathan and Jackson both sat up in their beds, worried about her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. I shushed him and went back to the phone conversation.

"Jory is fine...well not really...well." Daley rambled.

"What is wrong with Jory, Daley." I asked seriously. I was really worried now, she didn't seem herself on the plane, maybe she was sick. I heard Daley take a deep breath.

"The nurse said something about her weight and now she's in the bathroom and won't let us in; or talk to us." I started to sweat a little bit, this wasn't my expertise, I wasn't good with girls. "I was hoping you would talk to her?" she asked warily. I was about to say no when I heard the nurse in the background.

"Young lady, if you don't come out of their we're going to have to get the psychiatrist in here." I immediately knew that if Jory had to talk to a shrink she wouldn't ever forgive herself.

"OK, put the phone under the door. On speaker." I sat in silence with Nathan and Jackson. The only sound came from Daley pushing the phone under the door, then silence.

"Jory?" I asked. I heard sniffling as somebody picked up the phone.

"Ian..is that you?" Jory asked. I sighed and smiled, the guys took this as a 'it's ok' and sat back down. Jackson closed his eyes and Nathan turned on the TV.

"Jory, are you all right?" I asked.

"No...I'm not Ok. I'm hideous, the world doesn't want a girl like me, I'm ready to send myself to hell." she said calmly. I practically jumped out of bed.

"Jory, what?"I said, sitting back on the bed and massaging my sore leg. Jackson jumped and Nathan turned off the TV.

"I'm going to kill myself, Ian. You deserve a girl thats way prettier than me." She said, blowing her nose.

"Jory, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love the way you aren't as skinny as all the other girls. You're different, and thats what I love about you." For a moment there was silence. Then, Jory spoke.

"I love you too, Ian." We said our goodbyes and I turned off the phone.

"What happened?" Nathan asked.

"Just a little hope lost, no big." I said, leaning back against the bed.

"Damn, never thought of Ian as a ladies man." Jackson laughed.

**_**_**_**Later That Night****

* * *

  
_

I heard commotion outside the room, I wasn't a heavy sleeper so I limped out the door. There I saw a doctor and a nurse.

" Ok, Lucille, prep them for surgery." The male doctor said.

"What about the other girl?" she asked.

"The blonde doesn't look too bad, but the guy and brunette are real bad." he said. I no idea who these people were, so I assumed it had nothing to do with me. I was just about to close the door when I saw out of the corner of my eye, a tan wicker hat. Eric's hat.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA EPIC CLIFFIE!!!!!! i'm so proud of myself. I'm still going to try to get some more chapters up, maybe the next one tomorrow. again, not sure if i'm going to do a sequel, maybe i'll just add on to this one. So please R&R and tell me weather to keep adding on or do a sequel! Kthnxbai**

** Emmagene  
**


	13. The Bitch Is Back

**I'm baaack! and this is one of my worst chapters, won't lie. I was really pressured into getting this done fast and it's got a good plot, it's just written terribly. Please R&R--No flames Please--**

****Jackson POV**

* * *

  
**

"Jackson don't leave me." Melissa said quietly, her machine bleeping slower.

"No Mel, don't leave me. Stay here!" I cried. Then the bleeping slowed to a complete standstill. A ringing filled the room.

"Jackson Wake up! Man, Nathan, he won't wake up!" Another voice called. "Come on man!" I opened my eyes to see Ian shaking my bed furiously.

"What?" I asked groggily, sitting up slowly in bed. My hands were still shaking from the dream, but I hid them from view.

"Ian saw Abby, Taylor, and Eric in the hallway." Nathan said, sliding into a pair of shorts. " I can't stand these hospital robes!" he grumbled. I looked at the clock on my bedside, it read 3:19 in the morning, but I didn't care. Taylor is all right, Taylor is all right, I kept telling myself.

"How bad did they look, are they ok?" I asked Ian.

"Uh, I didn't really see them, all I saw was Eric's hat... and the doctor-." I cut him off angrily.

"So you THINK you saw Eric's hat, one that was probably on the $1 rack at Walmart. And then you wake us up saying that you are positive it was them; Man are you nuts." I said, sitting back down on the bed.

"But the doctors were talking about a brunette, a blonde, and a guy, the day after we're found! There is no way that's a coincidence." Ian assured. I had to admit, there was a pretty steady clue; but, there is no way that I was going to get my hopes up.

"Yeah, there IS a way that was a coincidence, hundreds of people go to hospitals each day, some guys, some blonde or brunette, now how do you know by hair color that they are our friends. Ian, are you nuts, we've gone through enough!" I was shouting now, Ian sat back down.

"I think your the one that's nuts." He said quietly. "Everybody else is trying to find some happiness, we're home for gods sake Jackson! I don't care what the fuck happened in your past but don't take it out on everybody else!" Ian finished, shouting now.

"Ok guys, that's it! Shut up before somebody comes in here! We aren't six anymore!" Nathan said, jumping in. Thats the last thing I needed, Nathan to jump in when he wasn't needed. I sat back down and closed my eyes, I didn't want to hear Nathan and Ian telling me about how I was supposed to act. What I did and what I thought was none of their business! I counted slowly in my head,1,2,3...

****Melissa POV**

* * *

  
**

I woke up groggily to a dark room. My eyes slowly adjusted and my mind reminded me that I was in a hospital.

"Daley?" I asked hoarsely. I thought I saw two figures standing by the door.

"Shh, Mel be quiet." Jory hissed. I wasn't exactly sure why they were around the door, but as my eyes adjusted I realized that they were dressed and the room was still dark. I tried to stand up but my body didn't seem to want me to move.

"And you're sure it was them?" Daley asked someone on the other side.

"I'm almost positive, but Jackson-." The voice said.

"What about Jackson." I asked. Daley and Jory turned around. The person outside the door turned out to be Ian, surprised that I was awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said, walking in a closing the door. Daley went over to the other side of the room and opened the blinds; sunlight streaming though. I stood stern and looked him straight in the eye and asked again.

"What about Jackson." Ian looked down, more embarrassed than anything.

"Just, difficult you know?" He said, looking away from me. I looked down too because I did know. I did understand what he was saying. I remembered the time Jackson was furious at me just because he was feeling bad about something or other.

"Yeah, I know. He can be a bit...difficult." I reminisced the terrible feelings I had, running from him. Shaking the memory from my head, I quickly changed the subject. "So why are you guys all dressed?" I asked Jory and Daley.

"We get to see our parents and go home today!" Daley said excitedly. "I get to go get Lex soon and then we're going. Then I turned to Ian, who was still in his hospital gown.

"What about you?" Ian looked down and frowned.

"Yeah, my leg healed wrong so I have to get surgery." He shuddered. Jory slipped her hand around his waist.

"But I'll be here when you get up." She said, kissing his forehead. Then something hit me.

"Wait, hold up...Ian...did you say that the others came back last night?" I squeaked.

"Yeah..well I think... I'm not really sure...uh." He said, looking down. "I think I saw them, but Jackson thinks I'm wrong." I half smiled. The smile for hope that maybe they were all right. The frown for the fact that Jackson was upset. Just then, A nice looking doctor came in.

"I'd like you all to come with me...well. Except Melissa Wu." She said, looking at a pad of yellow legal paper. Daley gave a look of pity, a look that I hated more than anything; and walked out the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought of the others meeting with their parents. My mom was the least of my worries right now. Jackson, he was my drug, all I wanted was Jackson. I wanted him at my side... I looked up at the sky ceiling and did something strange.

"Dear Lord."

****Daley POV**

* * *

  
**

Jory and I waited in the hallway for the boys. The doctor told us she wanted to meet with us, then we could see our Parents. Jory leaned up against the wall and we waited in silence. Jory and I hadn't really been friends this trip, she was more of a peer. And after what happened yesterday things between us were pretty darn awkward.

"You look fine, Daley won't care-" Jackson said, walking into the hallway, surprised to bump into me.

"Oh jeez, sorry." He choked. Jumping back. His eyes yearned for Melissa. After admitting failure, they diverted back to the floor. Nathan walked nervously out of the room, his hair actually brushed and clean. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a basketball jersey, showing off his ripped chest. I practically had to restrain myself to keep from ripping off his shirt. I stood to the front and together, the four of us walked down the hallway, content to find out the truth of our friends. We reached the end of the hallway and went up 2 flights of stairs, not a problem because we'd all strained our muscles to the brink. We were silent the whole way up.

"Well...are we going in or what?" Nathan asked. We had been standing outside the door for a good 30 seconds. We were all afraid, of the truth. I sucked in a tight breath and pushed the door open. This wasn't a normal room in a hospital. It was a large room with two large couches and a small black chair. The doctor sat in the large chair and Lex sat on the floor across from her, they were playing chess.

"Check mate." The doctor smiled, Lex leaned back and smiled back.

"I'm out of practice, you just wait." The doctor turned to us and smiled even bigger.

"Hello guys, come take a seat." Lex turned and waved at us.

"Lex!" I cried, pulling him into a hug, he pushed against my stomach and I let go. Lex used to love my hugs. He smiled at me and walked over to where Jackson was sitting.

"You mind?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space next to him. Jackson shook his head no and we all looked contently at the doctor.

"Hello, I'm , but you can call me Angel." she said sweetly. "So as I know, you've all been on an island for some time and-." Jackson cut her off.

"Ok, Angela. Just tell us, have they found our friends yet." He said, a hint of frustration in his voice. Angel didn't even look at him.

"And being away for so long could be bad for the mind, and social capability. So what the psychologists here and your parents have decided-." Jory cut her off this time.

"You talked to our parents, but we haven't been able to see them yet?" Angel did the same thing, ignored her.

"Have decided that you will join in therapy, all expenses paid." She said, finally finishing. "Any questions?"

"When do we get to see our parents?" Lex asked.

"After the last person gets here." We looked around, the only people we were missing were Melissa and Ian. They were supposed to stay in their rooms until later. Just then, the door opened exposing an average blond.

"Taylor." Jackson said under his breath.

* * *

**Dang, this was shorter than i thought. Well R&R, and i'll try to get the next chapter asap!--No Flames--**


	14. Meet the Parents

**I OWN NOTHING! well actually, i own parents...but whatever. Read and Review please!!!**

* * *

****Jackson****

Taylor's eyes were red and her face was blotchy. She had been crying for awhile, but before I got a chance to realize she was really there, lex grabbed on to her, sobbing.

"Tay...i though you were...oh Taylor thank you." He sobbed. Taylor patted his head as tears slipped down her cheeks. Everybody ran up to hug Taylor but me.

"Taylor, what happened to Eric and Abby?" I asked as everybody finished their reunion. Everybody quickly stared at Taylor, who was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Eric...he had another allergic reaction...this one was bad though. He was shaking and throwing up, he passed out when the plane showed up last night, and they put him in surgery." Taylor was on her knees sobbing now. She always over reacted.

"What about Abby?" Jory asked quietly. Taylor looked up and wiped away her tears.

"She did something to her back, and we had to stop traveling. When we got here she couldn't feel her toes. They did surgery on her, but they aren't sure what the outcome will be." Taylor sighed, not as saddened by Abby as she was Eric. Jory covered her mouth as the tears started flowing. I, on the other hand, thought this was all stupid. We all knew Abby was going to get hurt, and we're lucky enough to have Taylor in one piece.

"Jackson, do you feel any sympathy at all?" Daley asked me. I gave her a look that suggested that she shouldn't bother asking; she knew the answer. The therapist interrupted our reunion with a gesture to the door. Nathan put his hands on the handles.

"you guys ready for this?" He asked nervously. We all nodded, I wasn't worried. There wouldn't be anybody there for me anyway, my foster parents would have forgotten about me. Nathan opened the door to going home.

****Daley**

* * *

**

"Dad!" I cried, running into his arms as he cried on my shoulder.

"Oh Day! My baby, oh my sweetheart." He sobbed. "I thought I lost you!" I hugged him tighter as we reunited ourselves. I missed his hugs so much. The way it felt to be loved by somebody who love you unconditionally. I glanced over at Lex, who was hugging his mom...no. My mom. I looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer for my mom as I went over to hug her. Maybe we could all be a happy family again.

****Taylor**

* * *

**

"Tay-Tay!" My mom cried as she hugged me. Putting her long fingers though my newly washed hair. "Oh baby, I've missed you!" She didn't stop hugging me till I thought my lungs would burst. I went to my Dad next, who gave me a modest hug. I knew he was happy to see me, but he didn't want to get all emotional in public; that's just who he is.

"I love you guys." I said. Wiping away a stray tear. But I think I was silently saying that to Eric.

****Nathan**

* * *

**

"Son." My dad said as I approached him. He was a tall 6'2 guy with short black hair.

"Dad." My voice cracked a little. And within seconds we were embracing in a hug. My mom jumped on me, sobbing and petting my hair. She kept asking me if I was hurt, how much food I ate, if I did my homework. The usual mom stuff.

"Martha, please, the boy's been through enough." He smiled at me. "How about some good food, fast food style." My mouth felt as if I was spitting out water. Fatty fried food sounded wonderful at the moment.

****Jory POV**

* * *

**

"Jo Jo!" My mom cried, Standing up as her body fat jiggled. I always felt conscientious out with my mom, but right now all I wanted to do was jump on her.

"Mommy! I'm so sorry, mommy I'm sorry!" I cried, hugging her tight, never wanting to let go. I had always been so weird around her, because all my friends couldn't help but look. Now I know why I have my mom, because she's always been there for me.

****Jackson POV**

* * *

**

I watched Everybody run to their parents, excitement exploding and tears flowing. I saw a lady in the corner. She was dressed in a black suit and her hair was pinned back in a bun.

"Cody, Jackson?" She asked nicely. I nodded.

"So where are you sending me now, Juvi wasn't working great." I laughed quietly. The lady frowned.

"No, not Juvi...you're going home." I gave her this look of confusion.

"Uh, in case you didn't notice, I'm kind of an orphan." I said, thinking maybe she had the wrong Cody Jackson. Nobody would want me, even if I did have a place to go.

"Well, there is a family who says that they want you...I have no idea why, but they do." Just then, a kind looking couple, the type of people who go to church too much come in the door.

"Cody...do you.." the lady asked, holding onto her husbands arm like a life preserver in the ocean.

"It's Jackson. Who the heck are you." I asked with annoyance. I had no idea who this lady was, but she seemed like she knew me.

"It's...your Aunt Josie." She said, her eyes frozen on mine. I suddenly remembered. When my dad got to be too much I would go down the street to Aunt Josie's, she always had cookies for me. "You see, after I heard about your mom I ran down to come find you, to take you home with me. The police wouldn't tell me where they took you and I didn't know where to look. Finally I saw your name on the news as a missing person. I was excited to see you and immediately phoned the number. A nice lady told me that I could see you in a few days. So Cody, please come home with me and Unkle Mark." She wiped away a tear and squeezed Uncle Mark harder.

"y-y-yea. I've been waiting for this for too long." I smiled, fighting back tears. For the first time ever. I had a home.

******EPILOUGE****

* * *

**

Eric wound up fine after his terrible allergy attack. Taylor was there waiting for him to wake up and both are now in a serious relationship. Taylor has become a nicer, less egocentric person. Eric stopped being a prankster and spent more time on school and Taylor.

* * *

Ian woke up from his surgery with only mild complications. He had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks and had months of physical therapy. Jory stayed with Ian the entire time he was in the hospital and they are in an involved relationship. Jory has lost 10 pounds so far with the help of a dietitian and her mom is loosing weight right beside her.

* * *

Abby woke up from her surgery with her legs in casts. She had torn a vertebrae and had it fixed in time to stop the Paralysis. She is still on crutches and has to go in for regular doctors visits. Her family is glad for her to be back and she is now volunteering at the children's hospital unit with children who can no longer walk.

* * *

Daley has befriended her step mom and her family is more united than ever. Daley and Nathan are still seeing each other. Daley is writing a book about her experiences and getting it published soon. Lex is now in high school. He is at the top of his class and has won many awards at local science conventions. He and Daley get along just like brothers and sisters do; Horribly.

* * *

Nathan quit the basketball team when he got back and started track. I guess that obstacle course Lex made gave him ideas. Nathan does speeches at schools about his bravery and has gone on television to explain the trip. He is still seeing Daley and he and Lex have become friends.

* * *

Melissa ended up with pneumonia, in the hospital for a few days and she was out. Her family was happier to see her, but nobody had seen Jackson smile bigger than the day he saw Melissa. She is doing well in school but strays away from the group to get out of commercials and friends asking them to tell them their story. She's still shy, but not too shy to kiss Jackson in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Jackson is at home with his aunt and uncle. He is seeing his counselor after school for emotional health. He is still seeing Melissa and the two of them are happily together. Jackson is going to hospitals talking to kids who tried to kill themselves. He's taught them to never give up and that there is always a good reason for living.

* * *

All of the kids are going to group therapy

* * *

**Bet you is all sad that it's over. In some ways I am, but it was time for the epic story of the flight 29 downers to end. Please review on the whole story, tell me what you liked, what you didn't. I may do a sequel, but it's not highly probable. I thought this was a good way to end it. If you have any questions you can mail me or leave a review. Thanks to all my dedicated readers and i hope that you enjoyed my story!**

**-For the last time  
Emmagene **


End file.
